


Rochu Cuddle

by HetaliaCrazy12



Series: Rochu:Cuddle [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rochu, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaCrazy12/pseuds/HetaliaCrazy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan left for Moscow to visit his suck sister, but Yao misses his Russia Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Virgin

For a few days power had been out in the Wang home. All bedrooms in the home became the temperature of outdoors. Mother was in the kitchen paying bills because she had had enough of the kids complaining and father was setting up heaters. There were only two: One for his and Mothers bedroom while the other heater went to the living room. So, of course the kids had to freeze to death. Father didn't want to waste money on fifteen heaters since their were a lot of bedrooms in the house, and not enough money to pay for one. But Yao knew that was a lie, and so did his other siblings because their family was very rich. Maybe even the richest in the neighborhood.

Yao's room, however, is colder than everyone else's because he has to keep the door shut so the dog won't chew up his stuffed animals. The other family members didn't have to worry, for the puppy wasn't interested in their stuff. Oh. . . how unlucky Yao was. 

The Asian male was sixteen and has out grown stuffed animals, but he really didn't want the Panda bear that lay comfortably in his lap to be chewed up. It was a gift from his boyfriend before he moved back to Russia for a month. Just a week ago, his Russian boyfriend, Ivan Braginski told him he was leaving at the last minute and so far it's been going awful. Yao has been feeling lonely for three months now, and he would normally call Ivan and invite him over for dinner or to study. But now, Yao lie on his bed, an open math book in front of his eyes, and a bowl of noodle soup to his left on a bed tray.

As he flipped the page back one, Yao shoved another spoonful of the steaming soup into his wanting mouth and swallowed without hesitation. This food was probably the only thing keeping him warm. Not even his blanket warmed him up while he slept. Nothing was as warm as Ivan holding him close at night and soothing him to sleep with his sweet, Russian voice. Sometimes, Ivan would even sing to him, and then he would have to translate it for Yao because he would want to know what he was saying. 

About an hour of studying passed by (because Yao prepared for random pop quizzes or tests) before his door creaked open, and in came his sixteen year old brother, Kiku Honda. Looking up from his studies, Yao scowled. He hated how his siblings would enter his bedroom without knocking. "What do you want?" He asked a bit to harshly.

Kiku took another step foreword, seeing what his brother was doing before he outstretched a paper to the eldest brother of the house. Yao took a look at the elegant cream envelope, took it in his hands, and read the best cursive he had ever seen. His heart beat quickly when he saw who it was from and quickly ripped the paper open, not caring how expensive it looked or was. Being the eavesdropper he was, Kiku attempted to look over Yao's shoulder and read. He looked up to his brothers face to read his expression before returning his gaze to the paper. Yao pulled it away slightly, but Kiku had read enough. He smirked and left the bedroom, leaving a blushing Yao alone in the bedroom to read the rest.

My dearest Sunflower,  
It's only been eight days over here, and I already long to see that beautiful porcelain face. I miss the way your eyes light up when you smile and the way your pearly white teeth show when you laugh. Are you smiling now when you read this? I hope so. Anyways, I am having a wonderful time here with my sisters and mother, and I have sent some pictures along with the envelope. (You destroyed the envelope, didn't you?) They are safely inside another packaging just in case you did so, so please look at them and smile. How have you been doing? Mother told me I could send a letter every other day if I wanted, so that's what I am going to do. Expect a lot of reading to be done throughout the month. Now are you smiling? I just love to make my sunflower smile. How long has it been even? I can't even believe we've been dating for two months, and I already want to claim those soft pink lips of yours and tell you how much I love and miss you. It's been very hard for me each night I go to bed, but I hope you are getting better. How's school been? I'm glad I'm not there, but I am also sad that I don't get to see you~<3¸ :( Oh well, when I return I will greet you with a hug and kiss. Please write me back, I want to read your letter and see your facial expression as I read. Feel your presence with me. My sisters are making fun of me right now, so I have to go, but I want you to know how much I love and miss you Love, Ivan Braginski 

Yao smiled throughout the whole letter, eventually pulling his paper from Kiku's eyes and making him leave. His heart fluttered in his chest, and Yao felt his face grow warmer. Ivan said he brought pictures, so that is what Yao went straight to looking for..only..they weren't there. He looked all around: His bed, the floor, and he even searched the snow covered mailbox, but no pictures could be found. "Mom? Where are the pictures?" Mother only shooed Yao away. That was her way of saying she didn't know what he was talking about, so Yao went to his siblings, specifically Young Soo. As soon as he opened the door, he was already pissed, but Young Soo didn't have the pictures. Even when he asked he didn't get an answer. Young Soo was in a deep sleep. He couldn't have taken them. That left Kiku, but Kiku didn't have them either.

The last place was Father. "Dad?.." Dad looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his son, nodding. "Have you seen the pictures?"

"What pictures son?" He asked, closing his newspaper and staring his flustered son in his dark eyes. Yao sighed, watching his father intently. "Oh, you got a letter in the mail. Of course, I read it..." Yao's eyes widened at that part, and his cheeks grew a darker red. "You will never step foot near that man again." he then proceeded to going back to his reading. 

A surge of pain rushed through Yao's hazel eyes before he began to shake. "What did you do that for?" He shouted, going over to the trash can, but it was no use, his pictures were torn to shreds and disposed of. Anger boiled within the young Asian, and he rushed over to his dad, kicking the seat and screaming. "What the hell was that for?! Ivan never did or said anything bad in that letter and you shouldn't have been reading it anyways!" He was so angry, and everybody had already gathered in the living room to watch.

"None of this would of happened had you not been fucking the man!" Father shouted back, causing Yao to flinch and step back, but he had already grabbed him by the wrist, throwing him over the couch and beating his back with the whip he kept above the fireplace. Yao let out a loud scream, clutching the cushions tightly. "Is this how you scream when that disgrace of a man is taking you? Are you grabbing at the couch like this when he fucks you in this very home?!" Tears streamed down Yao's reddened cheeks and he bit into the red silk, jerking his back slightly. Mother had just now decided to calm her husband down, grabbing the whip from his hands and pulling him away from Yao, who collapsed into a sobbing mess on the now bloodied floor. Red streaks covered his once clean back, and blood dropped off from the sides. Yao bit into his fist, feeling the surge of pain rush through him. Kiku and Young Soo rushed over, but Xian stood where he was, afraid to move.

Young Soo was the first to speak while Kiku attempted to soothe the other. "I didn't know you and Ivan...did it..."

Yao shook all over, clawing at the floor from the pain. "Ah!" He cried out, opening his eyes and allowing the tears to pour and frame his small, innocent face. It wasn't true though. What his father said. He was still a virgin. Mother wouldn't believe him though. She was too scared. When he could move again, Yao stood up, stumbling to his bedroom and locking the door. Father tried to follow. "A-Ahh!!" His screams crushed the hearts of his family, but they couldn't do anything to stop his pain. Yao wouldn't let them in. He quickly pulled his phone off the desk, dropping it on the bed and collapsing on the floor in a loud wail. His back wound opened up wider as he fell and the pole of his bed cut deeper into it. The poor males body shook as he repeated the same words over and over. "No.."

"...Yao?" A soft voice was not heard as Yao's screams masked over top of it. "Yao.." Yao's screams became quieter and now were just quiet sobs. "Yao!" This time it was heard, and he turned his teary gaze to his phone, eyes widening when he realize he called Ivan on accident. "Hey! Yao answer me!"

Oh no..he must have heard the screaming. Quickly, Yao grabbed the phone, speaking hoarsely. "My father things y-you h-had s-sex with m-me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Another knock at the door made Yao jump and clutch the phone tighter in his hands. His breathing quickened, and the voice on the other end became urgent. "Yao. It's okay," Ivan spoke gentle, in hopes to calm the other. "What happened?" Maybe he could get some sort of explanation to better help his boyfriend. For a while, sobbing was heard from the other, until Ivan spoke up once more. "Hey, I'm calling you on Skype. Open it up, okay?" It was silent. "Yao?.."

His hands moved quickly, and in no more than a few minutes Skype was pulled up on the screen. His eyes scanned over their previous conversation, and it made his heart feel happy.

Ivan Braginski: Privyet sunflower~  
Me: Ni hao. Where were you today? I missed you  
Ivan Braginski: Natalia was sick again today..  
Me: So you had to stay home?..  
Ivan Braginski: What is that supposed to mean?  
Me: Just saying. She lives in Belarus, yes? So why are you staying home when she is in Belarus?...what did you do?  
Me: Ivan?  
Me: Vanya?  
Me: I'm sorry...  
Me: I have to go..  
Ivan Braginski: Yao..I uh..I have to tell you something. Can you stay on longer?  
Me: Yes  
Ivan Braginski: Natalia isn't getting better. She has been sick for a while so mom has taken her to Russia to watch over. I was told to come as well, and well...I am leaving to Russia today...  
Me: ...  
Ivan Braginski: Yao?.. Please don't be angry. I will be back in a month, I'm sorry for not speaking sooner. It was just unexpected.  
Me: I am not mad, Vanya. Just sad. I will miss you  
Ivan Braginski: Me too. I have to go, bye my love!  
Me: Bye

Yao smiled brightly, scrolling back to the bottom. A link to accept a call came up, and Yao clicked on it, only half surprised when he saw it was Ivan. "Vanya.." He spoke softly, his frown returning. "They hate me,"

Ivan shook his head and sat on his bed. He held up a wrapped box covered in sunflowers. "I'm sure they love you. Maybe they're angry at someone," Ivan suggested, putting the box in the bag.

Yao shook his head and bit his lower lip. "Yeah, me. Listen babe..Dad thinks I..you know...we.. Got it on because he read your letter. . .and now I am not allowed to see you anymore!" He began to sob, causing Ivan to frown.

"Jao..? How often does your dad beat you like that?.." Silence. "Yao. Please look at me," He urged, but the other did not look, so Ivan used a different approach. "Let me see your back."

He was caught off guard, but shakily turned around. A few holes were left in his shirt, but Ivan could clearly see red seeping through. A darker shade of red covered his cheeks when Ivan told him to take his shirt off. "W-what?"

"I'd like to see how bad it is, Jao. Please take your shirt off,"

Hesitantly, the Asian removed his top, revealing angry whip marks that traced all the way down to his pants hem. Ivan frowned deeper, scoffing. "You can go put on a clean shirt...better yet take a shower, but leave the call on," Yao blushed but nodded, removing his pants and underwear. Ivan couldn't see anything from the angle, but he heard the belt buckle. "Yao..you are teasing me.."

"I'm sorry," He said, lifting the lap top and taking it in the bathroom. He angled it at a bad position, and Ivan caught a glimpse of Yao's backside as he bent over to turn the walk in shower on. He smirked, fascinating over it before Yao turned and blushed. "O-oh...Aiyah..." Quickly, he shut the lap top. Ivan frowned. "Pervert." Yao smiled, stepping in the shower.

The Russian blushed, moving about his room. "You look so sexy, my sunflower. I anticipate when I get home.." He spoke huskily. Yao's heart beat increased. "Oh, I have a gift for you as well! Do you want me to send it in the mail or wait?"

It was silent for a while before Yao spoke. "Probably wait...dad might throw it away," He said this bitterly, not trusting his father at the moment, but he knew one day he would have to face his father. No matter what. "I love you, Ivan."

Ivan smiled, placing the bag beside his bed and lying on the bed. "Hey, open the laptop. No one is around da? So I can see you, da?"

Yao blushed, shaking his head. "O-of course not, Yiwan!" When Yao was angry or embarrassed, he would speak in his native tongue. "I-I mean..I can't do that!"

"Why not~?"

"Because it's dirty!"

Ivan frowned, reaching over to his lamp to flick it off. "I am going to bed now..good night~"

Yao's eyes widened, and he hurriedly stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. "W-wai.." He opened his laptop and was now straining as much water as he could out of his soapy hair. Ivan smiled at Yao's pale neck. It's all he could see. "Don't leave yet.."

"I won't.. Hey Yao. You'll let me suck that neck of yours when I get back, da?" Yao's cheeks only brightened as he looked down. Ivan giggled. "Hmm.. I want to touch you when you're wet~" This made Yao flush to his ears and he had to look away. "And slippery...mm.." The Asian was afraid to look up, for fear that Ivan was doing...'Naughty Business'. Ivan groaned slightly, still thinking about Yao. "Would you like that?"

Yao's body became heated, and he quickly finished his shower, making sure Ivan didn't see him. When he came out, he was thankful Ivan ended the call, but really wished he was here to touch him. Yao's own hands could only do so much.

"A-Ah~.." He moaned out, biting his lip as his hand moved painfully slow over the tip of his member -just where he liked it-. "H-ha...Hnn..." Yao took himself full on, rubbing and squeezing at a fast pace. "A-Ah..Y-Yiwan!" He muffled his screams in his fluffy pillow, stroking until he climaxed. When he was finished, the Chinese got up to clean himself off and throw on a robe.. He went straight to bed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Yao strained to hear all of what the teacher was saying, but he was just so quiet. The rest of the class couldn't hear either, and some students began to chat, forgetting about the speaking male. Yao got down as much as he could and began to pull out a nice sheet of computer paper. He smiled as he also found his favorite red gel pen. He got to writing. 

Dear Vanya,  
My father has told me to not speak with you anymore because he read your letter you sent yesterday -or when you sent it-. Of course, with his imagination, he thought that I was having sex with you. (In my very home!) And being the mean ass that he is, he beat me. I won't get into too much detail with that because you saw the marks last night. Last night.. Wow, you were really on a role there last night. So perverted you are, but I want you to know how happy you did make me..and I..I kind of..well..I wasn't finished when you hung up. Anyways~ I love you, and I hope to see you again! Oh, and I forgot to ask about your sister. Is she doing okay? I hope so... Man I miss you so much.. I think the rest of math does too. Mr. Green isn't here today, so he had a substitute and she can't even speak loud enough! You might not have great notes when you get back.. Anyways. I love you -did I already say that?- and I really hope you get back sooner. Please.. I can't wait a month. Until then, Wang Yao 

Yao smiled at the letter, clearly happy with himself. He kissed the paper for extra measures, and when no one was looking, he smeared some of the lotion he wore on it. After sealing it tight once it was dry, Yao placed the letter to the side and got started with making an envelope. He didn't have one, so he had to make a few. It wasn't hard though. 

After folding and taping the hand made envelope, Yao put the paper inside and sealed it with a heart sticker then stamped it and wrote an address on the front. Basically a return address. Hopefully Ivan would write back soon~

"Hey, Yao. Class is over," Jones, the loud American of his class spoke as he tapped the Asians shoulder. Yao looked over, blushing and gathering his things. "Was that a letter to Ivan?"

Yao nodded, holding the paper close. He really couldn't trust the male. "Y-yeah.. I am going to send it. He's in Russia for a month.."

Alfred frowned, patting Yao's shoulder. "Aww dude it's okay! He'll return soon!" Yao smiled weakly, looking down. Alfred couldn't imagine life without his Japanese boyfriend. It would be too hard to deal with.. So he felt bad for Yao. "Oh, if you would like we could study at my place.."

Yao furrowed his brows. Alfred's place...studying? For some reason this made Yao uneasy. He shook his head, pointing to himself. "No thanks. I can study alone. . . That's nice of you though," Yao quickly added, then turned on his heal and went to his locker.

"Umm..Yao?" Yao turned around after getting his book bag out and smiled seeing his younger brother Young Soo. "H-hey.. I was wondering if we could walk home together?" Yao nodded, taking his ten year old brothers hand and holding it tight. "Yao?"

Yao smiled brighter, looking at the paper in Young Soo's hand. "Did you come all the way in my hall just to walk with me? You are so sweet!" He hugged his brother tight and kissed his cheek. "Well, of course we can walk home together. Is that your report card?"

Young Soo blushed, hiding the paper from Yao's eyes. "Y-yeah.." He looked away, ashamed. Yao sighed, taking the paper from his brothers hand and slung his book bag over his shoulder after it slid down. "W-wait, Yao!"

"A D in Gym?" He looked to his half brother questionably. His look was one that said "Explain". Young Soo didn't answer, only took Yao's small hands in his own, hoping he would just forget it. "Well...you have A's in every other subject. What's going on in Gym? I know you are very athletic at home, and you always participate in class.. Explain."

The Korean brother walked closer to his older brother, clutching his hand tighter. "I just didn't turn in my paper."

"What paper?" Yao asked, confused. "I never saw you take one home."

"Because I lost it," Young Soo lied, looking down.

"That is why you ask for another.." Yao sighed, shaking his head. "Is it too late to turn it in? Anything is better than a zero." Young Soo only nodded, looking up at Yao. They stopped. "What is it?"

The boy sighed softly before looking away. "It's nothing. I thought I was going to say something but I forgot it," He said. Yao laughed, leading the boy out the school and too their house. So much for telling him. Young Soo thought bitterly.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ivan smiled as his sister got up and went to the bathroom on her own. She really was getting better! This made Ivan happy. "Vanya?" He turned to see his mother. She held a decorated box in her hands. "Who is this for?" She asked.

Ivan's face brightened a deep shade of red. He told his mother about Yao, and she had seen the Chinese before, but she sometimes forgot things, and the fact that the box was labeled "Sunflower" was quite embarrassing. "It um..it's for Yao." He had to look away because he was sure his mother was grinning from ear to ear right now. "Why were you snooping in my room anyway?"

"Oh! I was cleaning and I saw it! Were you planning on mailing it?" She was blushing now, probably embarrassed. Ivan only smiled, shaking his head. "Why not?" Ivan's mother was always the type to help out in relationships and she loved to eavesdrop. It was really annoying.

The Russian son looked down, shuffling his feet. His mother frowned, thinking the worse. "Well. I sent my last letter and Yao's father read it..it wasn't bad or anything, but.. well he got the wrong idea and thinks we are having sex in his house.. But we aren't having sex at all mother.."

His mother smiled, nodding. "I know you aren't honey.. So what happened?"

Ivan sighed, shaking his head. "Well, he punished Yao and told him to never see me again. And when I asked Yao if he wanted me to send him his gift, he said his dad would probably throw it away... I think he thew away the pictures." Ivan looked up, about to enter Tear Vill. They showed in the corners of his eyes, but before he could let one fall his mother pulled him against her chest.

"It's okay," She soothed, rubbing her son's back.

"I love him," Ivan sniffed, holding back a tear. "I don't want to loose him."

His mother continued to comfort him until he stopped crying, saying soothing words in his ear. When he seemed to finish, she pulled back. "Hey. Natalia is better now. Guess what that means.."

"What?" Ivan said pitifully.

"You get to go home..tomorrow!" Ivan's eyes lit up at that, and he hugged his mother tight. "Go pack your things and get ready. I'll send this gift of yours."

Ivan was about to protest, but didn't, happily rushing to his room to pack. He thought about telling Yao, but decided against it. He was going to surprise him.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Kiku came home later than usual today, which caused practically everyone but Young Soo to panic. Young Soo was worrying about his own problems at the moment. Problems that had to do with his report card. Quietly, he stepped out of bed, walking out the door and looking over at his panicking parents.

"Honda Kiku! Just where do you think you were!" Mother shouted, seeming outraged, but she was really just worried for her son. Father repeated mothers words.

Kiku stayed calm the whole time, explaining everything. "Stop worrying, okay? I was just studying with a friend, no need to worry." They didn't argue anymore on the subject, and just hugged their son, welcoming him home. Young Soo quickly made it to the other end of the house. Quietly, he knocked on the wooden white door.

A voice came from inside. "Come in, aru," It said. Young Soo carefully opened the door, shutting it behind himself. He liked when Yao said "Aru" at the end of his sentences. It usually meant he was calm or relaxing. Sometimes he was like this when he was studying, but lately, with Ivan gone, Yao hasn't been saying it. Even when he seemed happy, and when he was talking with Ivan last night on Skype. Yao really did miss him. "Oh, Young Soo. What are you doing in here, aru?" He asked curiously. 

Young Soo shuffled over to his brothers bed, climbing on it and looking at what he was doing. He seemed to be doing homework. "I was wondering if you could sign my report card." He held the orange piece of paper out for his brother to see. Yao sighed, taking a quick glance and then looking back to his Calculus.

"Why can't mom or dad do it?" He suddenly remembered. Yao felt a sudden sympathy for his younger brother and smiled, taking the paper and forging his mothers signature. "Bring your grades up, okay? So Mom and Dad won't be disappointed when you bring home your report card. Ask for extra credit, or just volunteer for things. Like passing out papers and what not.. I don't know." Young Soo nodded, taking the paper back and hugging his brother, giving him a quick kiss before making a move to get off the bed. "Wait, Young.."

Young Soo looked up at his brother when his nickname was used. He smiled, liking when his brother said it. "Yes, Aniki?"

Yao smiled back, closing his math book and putting his homework in his folder. "Will you sleep with me tonight, aru?" This surprised the Korean, but he nodded after a while of thinking, jumping off the bed to head to his room.

"Okay! Let me grab my blanket and pillow!" Yao smiled brighter and watched his brother leave. After a while, he put his school things in his book bag and pulled his covers back, making his way to the bathroom.

By the time Young Soo returned, Yao was drying and brushing his hair. He decided to watch. Yao's hair was so pretty and long, but he never let him touch it. "Hey, Yao?"

"Yes, aru?"

"Can I play with your hair?"

Yao stopped brushing, turning the blow drier off and coming into the bathroom area. He held his red brush in one hand, a tan hair piece in the other. "Of course, aru. Just let me get finished, okay, aru?"

Young Soo smiled, nodding and taking a seat on Yao's fluffy bed. Something popped up on the screen of Yao's laptop so Young Soo clicked on it, surprised to see Ivan. "Privyet Jao!" He said happily. "I'm so-" Ivan stopped, seeing as it wasn't Yao. Yao had heard and rushed out of the bathroom to look, smiling at the sight. "Ah.. Is this Young Soo?" The white haired male asked.

Yao nodded and smiled at his brother. "Yeah.. sorry, he is sleeping with me tonight," Yao explained.

"I'm jealous."

Yao blushed. Young Soo watched with amusement, deciding to say hi. "Hello, Ivan! Yao really misses you!"

Ivan smiled, looking back to the little boy. "He does?"

"Yeah.." Said Young Soo as if it was obvious. He looked to Yao. "Why aren't you saying "Aru" anymore?"

Ivan's eyes widened. "You've been saying "Aru"?" Yao seemed upset because he sat on the bed with his head down. Young Soo took the brush from Yao's hands and began brushing through his soft hair slowly. "Aww, it's okay Jao. I really miss when you say that."

Yao nodded, looking back up. "Did you get my letter?"

"When did you send it?"

"Today."

"Not yet," Ivan said, looking to his door and back to Yao. "I have to get off here. Time for me to have dinner.. Bye Jao!" Yao said bye and logged off.

Young Soo stopped brushing Yao's hair then, lying the brush on the side of the counter and curling up under the covers with his blanket cuddled next to him. Yao curled up next to Young and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

"Good night, Aniki. I love you,"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The following morning, Yao lie in his bed half asleep, half awake. He sighed softly every once in a while. Just a few hours ago, Young Soo left the bedroom to go to his own, and Yao was now alone.

A small noise woke him fully, but he refused to look and see who entered. The dip in his bed and cold hands on his shoulder told him who it was. "Yao..? Are you awake?" Yao didn't respond, too angry with his father right now. His dad frowned at the angry lashes that dashed across his sons back, and he traced them softly with one hand. "Yao. I didn't mean it.. I love you, you know." And there he goes with the pity move. Yao hated that, but he didn't speak. "I understand why you are upset with me at the moment, but I just wanted to apologize. I got angry, and I..." He trailed. Yao let him ponder. It was another phony lie anyway. "Yao I.. When I read the letter I felt like you were leaving me. You are still so young, and I only want the best for you.."

"I don't believe you," Yao spoke bitterly.

"I know you don't," Yao's Korean father said, leaning over and kissing Yao's cheek. His smile faded as he stood up, but he stopped before he made it to the door. "Oh, I forgot." The male placed a wrapped box next to his sons curled up form. Yao was about to ask what it was but he read the label and quickly tore apart the wrapping, pulling the stuffed panda out. "Hmm.."

Yao held the bear tightly, smelling it. It smelled of Ivan Braginski. This month is going to be hard. The Chinese sighed, and looked up, watching as his father opened the door. "Wait, Fùqīn"

His father stopped, turning to face Yao. "Shì*?"

"Wo ai ni*,"

"Wǒ yě ài nǐ*."

Yao smiled at his bear, smelling it once more. He sat up and pulled his laptop in his lap, clicking on the call button after signing into Skype. He was confused when Ivan didn't answer, but got his answer when he checked his status. Away. Yao read Ivan's other status, smiling as it was still the same as his.  
"I love you." 

Yao closed his laptop, pondering on what he should do. After deciding to work on his homework, Yao pulled out his Calculus and I pod, plugging it into his stereo and got to work, humming along with Lady Antebellum's "Need you now." ______________________  
Translations:  
Shì- Yes

Wo ai ni: I love you  
Wo ye ai ni: I love you too


	3. Roch: Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao gets a little surprise

"Please turn Wifi on all devices off. Airplane mode is advised so the Pilot is not distracted while flying you safely. We will be arriving in L.A. California in twenty-four hours on Monday at 1:00. The time is Sunday 12:00 A.M. Please enjoy the flight, and listen as I instruct you on safely putting your seatbelt on." The passengers in the plane listened as the flight attendent told them what to do. When she was done speaking, most pulled out there phones and turned music on or played the newer games such as Candy Crush, and Fruit Ninja. Ivan sighed, pulling out his Laptop and turning it to airplane mode. He was going to check Skype, but remembered he needed Wifi and turned the device off completely, looking out the window and watching as the plane rolled down the runway. He was all alone on the plane, but by now he had gotten used to flying alone.

"Sir?" The soft voice beside him caught his attention, and the purple eyed male looked over, smiling at the lady. She seemed afraid because she backed up and began to sweat randomly. "W-would you l-like a soda or pretzels?"

Ivan shook his head, looking to the cart of beverages. "Do you have Vodka?" He asked politely. The ladies eyes shot wide open, and she was at a loss for words. "What is the problem?" Ivan asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"W-well.. You are very young, at least you look it, I um.. Will need to see your license."

"I am twenty-two, da?" He would have made the point that six year olds drink Vodka from where he was from, but he did not, figuring this girl would stare dumb founded. She was American after all.

With no further arguments, the lady nodded and scurried off to get Ivan's cold Vodka. What a great flight! The Russian male thought.  
~.~  
Alfred smiled, handing over the Science book when he noticed the Japanese's death glare. Kiku.. He thought. Wasn't the type to get angry or give those kinds of looks, but right now he wasn't in the mood. If he wasn't happy that meant someone in his family was one of the following: Hurt, upset, depressed, dead, or any other bad thing that Alfred couldn't think of at the moment. "Come on babe. Calm down," The American tried soothing, backing up slightly. "I-I mean, what's wrong?"

Kiku seemed to calm at realizing what he was doing. With a deep sigh, his natural lifeless chocolate eyes glazed over with something so unfamiliar to anyone. To Alfred, to Young Soo, to Yao.. Even to Kiku himself. The look was un determined to the Japanese male, however Alfred could probably tell from the small drops of water that trailed down his cheeks something was up, and he was determined to find out. After all, he was The Hero.

Kiku didn't realize he was crying. He didn't feel the water rush down his cheeks and drip onto his outstretched hands. The Japanese was oblivious to it all, although he felt a twinge of something he didn't like. In a moment, his American friend was invading his personal space and wrapping his arms around his thinner waist. "Have you been eating?" Alfred asked. "I can totally take you to Micky D's and fix that up for you right now!" At saying that, Jones took Kiku's hand and proceeded to pull him out the room. Kiku pulled his arm away. "What?"

"Alfred-San.. I do not need to eat, okay? Please stop worrying about me."

"But you are crying, dude!"

Kiku wiped his eyes, looking away. "I am only worried is all."

Alfred was confused, so he pressed to ask, "About what?"

Kiku was silent for a long while, staring at the white tiled walls of the Science room. Alfred watched with interest. "Yao." The Asian stated simply. Alfred was obviously not amused, but he probably was not getting anymore from the Asian. "Alfred-San. I need you to keep a secret. Can you do that?"

Alfred nodded quickly, holding a hand to his heart. "I promise."

The other nodded quickly, taking Alfred's large hand into his own small ones, leading him out the room and too the bathroom where no one could here them. "Yao isn't eating. He isn't talking and he isn't doing his work. I checked his grades online... His grade point average is a 3.0, Alfred-San."

Alfred didn't see a problem with that. "That is a good thing, babe!" Kiku shook his head, and the American realized. "He usually gets 5.4." "I know. But still. A 3.0 is good. I mean I can understand why," He began.

"Ivan."

"Yes," Alfred agreed, nodding in agreement. "Listen, we need to get him to come home. Tomorrow. Yao can not stand anymore days without him, and we know this."

Kiku shook his head. "Ivan is home. He'll be around at 4:00. He lands at 2:00," The male explained, looking away in thought. Alfred was confused. "We have to go," The bell rang.  
~.~  
Yao coughed, holding his laptop on his lap with all the strength he had left, clicking on Skype once more. It was 1:00, and Ivan was still offline. He stood in his position, tears streaming down his cheeks, thinking the worse, until suddenly Ivan's icon turned green. Yao's eyes lit up, and he sent a message.

Me: Vanya! You are on, yes?

The Asian waited desperately for a response, and a few minutes later he got one.  
Ivan Braginski: I love you too, Yao. Yes I am on. Sorry I was busy..

Yao clicked the green call button, and immediately Ivan popped up on the screen. He didn't notice the background. "You were crying.." Ivan stated. It was not a question.

"I miss you so much, Ivan.. Please come back home," He begged, squeezing the two panda bears he got tightly in his hands and arms. The newer one was held tightly in Yao's small hands, while the older one was in his lap. Yao smiled weakly. "Please come home."

Ivan frowned, blowing a kissy face. "It was supposed to be a surprise," He said softly. Yao's eyes lit up, and he held out a hand, suddenly happy.

"Don't tell me then!"

Ivan chuckled and kissed again, this time Yao joined in. For a while they stared at each other before Yao asked. "I got your gift, and I loved it. Thank you.. Did you get my letter?"

The Russian nodded. "Da. You are so sweet," he blushed. Yao smiled, looking back down to his lap. "Don't be so sad, okay? Listen, I have to go, I'll talk to you later.."

He hung up. Yao looked up at the screen, watching as a heart popped up in the messages. He sent a heart back to Ivan. A broken heart. Ivan sent a sad face.

Ivan Braginski: I love you. Me: You hurt me. Ivan Braginski: Sad. Me: Cry. Ivan Braginski: Kisses. Love you. Me: Love you too.  
Ivan didn't send another message, and so Yao closed his laptop, lying back in bed. Mom and Dad knew he skipped school today. How could he go? He would only be reminded that Ivan wasn't there. His amber eyes closed and he was soon in a deep slumber.  
~.~  
A knock on the door made the Asian male stir in his sleep, but he didn't yet wake up until the second knock. His eyes fluttered open and looked to the now ajar door, watching as his father walked in.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" He asked.

Yao sighed, turning so he wasn't facing the Korean male. "Is Ivan coming back?" That was a no, thought his father. Yao felt the bed dip, and he looked over at his step dad. "What do you want?" He asked a bit rudely.

Father caught up on it. "I want you to get over it," He said just as harshly. Yao couldn't believe it, but didn't respond. He felt his eyes well up with tears once more. "Just because you don't want Ivan to go doesn't mean he will stay and risk his families life."

He didn't understand, Yao thought. Quietly, he turned his head slightly, letting his tears fall. ".. I- I'm sorry.." Yao's father rubbed his shoulder, sighing. "I miss him Dad.. You don't understand."

"I do understand," He said, letting Yao's shoulder go and getting up off the bed. "I think you should check the mail. Maybe Ivan sent a letter." With that, he left.

Yao sat for a little while longer before begrudgingly getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush his hair.  
~.~  
Ivan stood outside the Wang household with a bouquet of baby sunflowers held tightly in his large hands. He held a smile on his round face, and watched the door patiently. There was an exact number of twelve bright orange flowers in his hand. He knew Yao believed in superstitions and thought 13 flowers were bad luck. The Russian suddenly became nervous at the sound of the door knob rattling. It turned, and stayed turned for a while before the door pulled back, and there standing was Wang Yao himself. Ivan smiled as he took a hand to his red eyes and rubbed. He had been crying, Ivan thought. Again.  
It took Yao a while before he processed who was at the door. His eyes widened, and he couldn't believe his eyes, but as he reached out and wrapped his arms around the others neck, he knew it really was Ivan. With a shaky breath, the Chinese asked, "Was your trip good?"

Ivan smiled, nodding. "Da. Natalia is much better." Yao nodded, placing his head on the others shoulder. "I see you missed me."

"Very," The Asian stated, turning his head to look into Ivan's large amethyst eyes. "But your back for good, yes?" He asked quietly. Ivan nodded, holding his boyfriend closer to his warm side. "Hmm.."  
From inside the home, the cream curtains drew open, and five heads peered from the corner, watching as the two males reunited. Father was watching with an over protective look, but mother had the look of a lovestruck fan girl. Kiku held his camera tightly in his hands, his fingers hovering over the record button. Young Soo and Xiang were smiling like the dorks they were, watching as their elder brother hugged Ivan.  
Yao closed his eyes, allowing Ivan to lean foreword and claim his small lips. It had been so long since they last kissed, and Yao really wanted to feel Ivan's pressed against his own. Ivan had placed the bouquet of flowers on the table that sat on the porch while he held around Yao's slender waist.

"Mm.." The Chinese was caught off guard as his Russian boyfriend slipped his curious tongue into his small, wet mouth. He let out a soft moan, parting his lips for the other.

They tilted their heads in opposite directions to gain further access into each other's mouths. After a while, they pulled away, Yao panting and clutching Ivan's chest while Ivan held tighter around Yao's waist.

"I love you," He spoke first.

Yao kissed Ivan once more on the lips, nodding. "I know you do. I love you too," He confessed, closing his eyes and enjoying the large arms around his waist.  
Yao's father frowned, about ready to punch Ivan into the wall. "That has lasted long enough," He said with clenched teeth.

Mother sighed, pushing on her husbands shoulder. "Leave them alone."

Father matched her sigh, looking over. "I can see their tongues entering each other's mouths. Yao is too young!" At saying that, he stood up, but mother pulled him back down. "You are lucky they stopped kissing," He said as he noticed the two just standing there.

Young Soo lost interest and took Xiang with him back to their bedroom, but Kiku was interested in the scene, having just stopped the film and rushed to go print it out.  
"Thank you for the flowers, Vanya," Yao said, taking Ivan's hands into his own and re opening the door. Everyone pulled away from the window, pretending they weren't there. Yao laughed and led Ivan inside, holding the sunflowers in his left hand. Ivan blushed. "Can I go over his house today?"

"No," The two parents said almost right away.  
~.~  
Ivan left. Yao was taking a shower when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't answer. Several minutes later, the male exited the shower with a towel around his waist. "Just a second please!" He called, grabbing one of his robes and slipping it on.

Yao was just tying the gold silk around his waist to hold up the robe when he opened the door. His mother stood on the other side. "Oh. Were you showering?" Yao only nodded, turning around and heading to his bed. His mom followed. "I'm sorry for disrupting you. I just came to talk to you about Ivan."

The Chinese knew where this was headed. "Mom. I know about sex."

His mother was blushing madly. "Yes, I know you do. I wanted to tell you-"

"Condoms, birth control, keep the fish out," He explained as if he'd heard the same thing several times. His mother nodded. She then pulled a dark blue box from behind her back and handed it to Yao. "C-condoms?" It was his turn to blush. "W-what.."

"For Ivan of course. Make sure he uses them. I don't want you getting diseases." Yao was highly offended, but took a look at the size. It was pretty small. "What is it?"

"It's just.. He kind of... Has.."

"You mean it's larger?" She asked, looking surprised.

Yao nodded. "W-well yeah. I mean.. We never had sex, but I have seen it before."

His mother only nodded, taking the box back and handing him a different one. "Well I figured so I got a bigger one. Will that fit?"

"I'm sure Ivan has special made condoms," He joked, but put the box under his pillow. This conversation was embarrassing. "But I will see if they do." His mother nodded and turned to leave.

"You can go over tomorrow. Only three hours. Your father doesn't know so I want you back in three hours. I can keep him busy until then. Okay?"

"Okay."  
~.~  
The sound of lips pulling apart filled a small portion of the room. The two bodies that were sitting on the bed changed positions: One sitting and the other on their lap. A soft moan escaped the smaller's lips as his neck was sucked and bit softly. "H-heh..." Ivan smirked against the now red skin, kissing it softly and moving his lips over more, searching. "A-Ah~"

"Found it," He said, sucking on that piece of flesh just below the Asian's ear. "You are very sensitive here," He said, nipping at the flesh. He enjoyed the quiet moans coming from his partner, but he wanted them louder. "Go on.. No one is here to hear you."

Yao let out another quiet moan, still holding them back although knowing Ivan's parents weren't home. He sighed, tilting his neck slightly and parting his lips to let out another quiet groan. Ivan stopped and pushed his partner back slightly while he looked over the beauty of the other before him.

The silken sleeves fell off of his shoulders, stopping at Yao's elbows. The tie was un done and disposed on the floor while the rest of his robe lie limp over his lap and covering his vital regions.

Oh well, Ivan thought. I guess I can explore up here first. . That way he will be more willing when I get lower. Either way, I am rocking Yao tonight. Whether he likes it or not. But of course he wants it, and I am sure he will like it. I'll be gentle at first. Like now.

Yao let out yet another moan, louder this time, as his pink nubs that sat erect on his chest were pulled and twisted. It hurt slightly, but became pleasurable as soon as he felt a tongue swirl around it. "H-ha. ." Ivan smirked once more, biting and tugging at the flesh. He pulled away from the left one and moved to the right, giving it attention as well. "Ah~ . . Ivan!"

"That's it. . Call me," Ivan pressed, pulling back and kissing Yao's chest lightly. "Do you love me?. ."

Yao nodded, speaking softly with barely any voice. "Y-yes. ."

"Do you want me?"

Yao was getting impatient, gripping Ivan's shoulders and grinding on his bare lap. Ivan let out a soft moan, chuckling at the other after he regained himself. However, Yao wasn't finished. He began to grind harder, feeling as the others member became even more erect and was now poking at his entrance. He let out a hiss, biting his lip. "Y-yes.. God Vanya yes!" Yao shouted, leaning foreword and kissing Ivan with force. "Mm.. Fuck me. . Hard."

Ivan blushed but grabbed Yao, throwing him on his back roughly. He got up and Yao watched as he put he bottle of lube on his counter and opened it, pulling out a few objects. From what Yao could see, it was three: Hand cuffs, Shackles, and a Dildo. Yao's eyes widened at all of them, but couldn't help getting more excited, however. His eyes watched the bottle of lubricant hungrily, watching as the liquid swished back and forth at every movement of the Russian.

Ivan grabbed Yao's wrists, forcing his hands behind his back and cuffing them. He then grabbed the chains and pulled Yao's legs as far apart as they could go, putting a chain cuff on each ankle. He then attached the chains to the head board. This is going to be fun. Yao watched as he licked up his member, feeling the pale object that Ivan held in his hands push past his walls and search for the certain spot. "A-Aiyah!.." Tears spilled from the Asian's eyes and he tried grabbing at Ivan, but he couldn't move. With tears clouding his vision, he bucked his hips, feeling the object go in deeper and hit his prostate. "A-Ah~" Pleasure coursed through his small body, but he wished he could use his hands. "Vanya! Please.." He gasped. "P-pull it out..Ah~"

"But you sound like you are enjoying it~." Ivan smirked, hitting Yao's spot over and over.

Yao cried out, tasting the salt from his tears. "I-I'm new!"

This stopped the Russian, and he looked up, frowning. "What?"

Yao gasped for breath, wanting to feel the object again despite the pain it caused. "I've never had sex. . Can we use lubricant?"

Ivan felt bad, and he pulled the Dildo out, throwing it across the room as he grabbed the bottle and lathered the liquid on his fingers. Yao watched, having caught his breath now. The Russian pressed a finger in Yao, moving it in and out for a while before adding the other and doing a scissor motion. Yao bucked his hips, biting his lip.

"O-okay! Fuck me now!" He begged. Ivan chuckled and lathered the lube on his own member, rubbing it in. Yao was shaking with anticipation. However, he waited and watched as Ivan's hands moved over his stomach and felt the soft flesh. Slowly, the male brought his hands to Yao's wrists, un-cuffing them and placing his hands on his shoulder. "Hurry up.." Yao begged, squeezing the shoulders tightly.

Ivan thrusted in deeply, burying his cock deep into Yao. He didn't wait until Yao felt ready, thrusting in and out roughly. Yao cried out in pleasure as the pain left and pleasure filled throughout his body. He tried getting Ivan to go deeper. "You're so tight. ." Ivan groaned, forcing his thick rod all the way into Yao's fresh entrance. Yao squeezed onto Ivan's arms tighter, fresh tears leaving his amber eyes.

"Faster," The Asian male gasped. Ivan complied, thrusting faster as well. He made sure to keep a certain rhythm as he felt Yao's walls stretch and allow him to move in and out at an easier pace. Yao gasped for breath while Ivan groaned out as his walls tightened around his cock. "Ah..." Yao released all over his stomach, the white sticky liquid flowing down his own limp member.

Ivan grabbed Yao's forgotten member, stroking it gently. Yao calmed down as Ivan pulled out, but the European was not done. He held around Yao's waist for a while before moving down and un hooking his legs. "Sit." He forced Yao on his lap, and soon his hot rod was engulfed completely in Yao. "Ah.. Yes."

Yao moved up, roughly shoving the large length back into his entrance. "O-oh. . F-fuck.."  
___________  
It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I won't be able to post anything since I am at my dads -No internet- and so I thought you all deserved something.  
Hope you like the Lemon!~


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess Ivan should havepaid better attention

The next morning he woke up to the sound of water flowing and doors closing. His honey eyes looked about the room and found that the dressers -which were not of his own- were the causes of the noises. After a while of looking around he realized he was in Ivan's home and memories from the night before flashed through his mind like a nightmare. "Uhn.." Yao let out a soft moan of protest as he was lifted off his comfortable position on his back and forced to sit on his but -which was hurting now-. The Asian grumbled, looking up to find the culprit. It was Ivan Braginski himself. Yao sighed, leaning into the touch slightly as his legs were pulled apart just slightly for a few minutes, and then pushed back together. Ivan looked at him with a soft, genuine smile before focusing on throwing something over his head. "Muh.."

"You make the most adorable noises when you are hurt," Ivan spoke softly, turning to grab something off the table and then face him again. He had a white substance on his fingers, and he was now rubbing them in on the palms of his hands. ""Muh"?" He mimicked with a slight question voice. Yao blushed, but didn't say anything else as Ivan rubbed his now cold hands over his inner thighs and neck. He was confused but Ivan explained for him. "It's red in those places so I assume it hurts, da?"

"Yeah," Yao agreed, rubbing his wrists lightly. "What time is it?" He asked, looking over at the digital clock and groaning at the time. "It's 4:00 a.m. Why did you wake me up, aru?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, but I wanted to get you cleaned up and ready for school earlier so you could have breakfast and see if you need to get any work done for school. Also you were supposed to return home last night, but you seemed too tired, so I let you spend the night." Something shone in Ivan's eyes, though, that said he wanted to talk about something more important, but Yao didn't ask, only nodded. "So I thought I could get you cleaned and ready and then send you home before someone worried."

"Ivan. What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on Ivan's flushed cheek. "You look bothered, aru. ."

Ivan shook his head, throwing a shirt over his own head. "Come on," He said, taking hold of Yao and carrying him bridal style down the stairs. Yao didn't protest as he was carried, only placed his head on the sturdy chest that welcomed him. "Would you like some Waffles for breakfast?"

"That sounds nice, thank you. May I use the bathroom, aru?" Ivan pointed Yao to the direction of the bathroom and then got busy making his famous waffles.   
~.~  
"What are you doing?" Yao's mother asked when she noticed her husband standing by their eldest sons wooden door. "Is he still asleep?" She could understand why since she knew what happened last night, but the other didn't, and she also was slightly worried. Even if the Chinese was asleep, he would answer the door when knocked upon. The boy was a light sleeper.

"I don't hear any movement," The Korean step dad reported, turning to face his wife. "If he answers the door tell him to get ready for school." Mother nodded, and father left to go wake up the other boys.   
~.~  
"Breakfast was good, Vanya," Yao said sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to the Russian's cheek. "Are you sure you're okay, aru?"

Ivan took the plates to the sink to be washed later and put the pan off the burner so it could cool off. "I need to talk to you about something I found this morning." His voice was so serious, that Yao suddenly became afraid. "Come with me." He lead Yao up the stairs -holding his hand- and into the bedroom bathroom. Yao's eyes widened at what he saw on the table. "It broke."

"What do you mean it broke? Why didnt you pull out, aru?" Yao accused, his heart pounding harshly against his chest. Ivan walked over to the used condom, throwing it in the trash can and turning back to his bewildered boyfriend. "Ivan!"

"I didn't know it did until is morning!" Ivan shouted, not enjoying being yelled at.

Yao looked down at the floor, his eyes scanning his feet as if they had an answer. Ivan noticed and walked over slowly. "I-" Before he could let out another word his face was pressed against Ivan's soft, white scarf the hung limp over his neck. Yao grabbed onto his Russian boyfriends shirt, balling it into his hands. "Mm.." He mumbled.

"Please don't speak," Ivan coaxed, knowing the other was crying. Yao kept his face in Ivan's scarf and his mouth shut so he wouldn't sob. "It's okay. I promise."

The soothing words didn't stop the small whimper from slipping through his lips, and as soon as the first one came out there was another. Ivan allowed Yao to cry, rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. However, Yao felt no comfort and held tighter onto the other, tasting his own salt. "Vanya. . . I do not know what to do," He sobbed, sniffling and hicking. "What if I get AIDS, or Gonoria. . . Or worse? What if I get prostate cancer, aru?"

Ivan frowned, but couldn't help the chuckle from his throat at the last statement. "You won't get prostate cancer from that, Yao."

Yao only shook his head, sniffing more. "Yes I can! My prostate can be infected by your monstrous cock, aru!" Yao exclaimed, looking up at Ivan.

"You won't get prostate cancer," The male said softly, but he came up with an idea. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I have a certain doctor that I go to every week for a check up on STD's. You are my fist, but I check anyways. My dad makes me. Anyways, they stay secretive if you ask them too. They won't tell your parents is what I mean."

Yao liked the idea and nodded. "Can I go there for a check up, Aru?"

"After school. It'll be fine to wait."

"I want to go every week just like you," Yao said, resting his head upon Ivan's shoulder. "Okay?" Ivan nodded and kissed Yao's temple just as the doorbell rang. Yao jumped slightly. "Who is it~" The Russian called even knowing they can't hear him. Yao allowed Ivan to lift him up and carry him downstairs, but he had to put him down and have Yao lean on his shoulder while he opened the door. "Da? Oh! Mrs. Wang, how are you?"

"Please tell me Yao is there?" She hoped, sweating from her forehead. Yao came into view and flashed a smile, although he held tightly onto Ivan's bicep. She smiled. "Okay, good! Listen, you can stay over to go to school, but make sure you are home after and pronto. No after school piano lessons today."

Yao seemed to drain from color at the last statement, but he knew it would be no use to argue, so took the bag offered to him and thanked his mom before she left. "Can I sleep now, aru?" Ivan chuckled, but nodded, taking Yao and leading him to the couch. Yao lie down comfortably, placing a hand under the pillow and the other next to his face as he slept.

"I'll wake you up when it's time to go. We can drive today so don't worry about the bus ride." Yao mumbled out a response, turning his head slightly. "Hmm.." After a while of pondering, Ivan made his way to the couch where Yao lie and sat down next to him, running a hand along his pale, smooth cheek. "I love you," He spoke softly, kissing Yao's forehead and watching him as he slept.   
~.~  
"Did he wake up?" Yao's father asked, now getting Young Soo and Xiang's book bags and placing them on the couch along with Xiang's signed report card.

Mother nodded, taking Young Soo's packed lunch and putting it next to his bag. "ShÃ¬.* Young Soo, honey?"

Quickly, the Korean boy rushed into the room, hugging his mom and dad before looking to the one who called him. "Yes mother?"

"Where is your report card?"

Oh no, he thought. The Dreaded Question. Young Soo looked down at his feet. He was always good at lying, but it made him feel like a bad person, so he tried not to do it and now wasn't a time he wanted to risk lying. "What report card?" He settled with asking.

However, his step mother had already opened his bag and pulled the orange sheet of paper out. Her eyes widened as she gawked at the piece of paper. "A D in math?" She asked. Her eyes scanned further down until she saw her signature. "I didn't sign this, Young Soo. Did you go to Yao?" Young Soo quickly shook his head, not wanting his favorite brother to get in trouble. "Then who?"

Young Soo thought, until something came to mind. "I- . . . I did it mom," He confessed, looking down shamefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to yell."

"Right. But now you have mother on your but, yes?" Mother said, her eyes narrow. Young Soo didn't dare look up. He was afraid to.

"Ahh!" A loud shrill filled the room as the sound of slamming and slapping masked over cries and tears.

Young Soo went to school with a bruised cheek and long cut down his arm.   
~.~  
"Jao. ." Ivan cooed, lightly tapping on Yao's shoulder. He chuckled at his messy hair and pulled it out of the pony tail, deciding to play with it a little. Yao woke up then, mumbling and groaning. The Russian smiled. "You are awake. It's time to go," He said, placing the school bag that belonged to the Chinese next to him.

Yao sat up, pressing his nose in Ivan's neck. "Hmm. . I am tired~" He whined, gripping Ivan's shirt for support as he slumped over into his arms. "Can I stay home?"

Ivan shook his head, kissing Yao's temple softly. "You have to go to school." Yao shook his head, not wanting to hear that. "You have to," Ivan repeated, sighing.

A groan sounded through the Asian's mouth, and he looked up at Ivan with a poked out lip. "Please~" He begged. Ivan shook his head, helping the other up and to the bathroom. Yao kissed Ivan softly before heading in.

He never really looked at himself today, so Yao turned and was surprised to see that his bangs covered over one eye, and the rest of his hair was braided. He smiled. Yao wasn't a prideful person, but he always thought his eyes suited the ebony locks of hair. It was all a perfect fit, and when his hair was down he loved the way it framed his face. Yao would never cut his hair for the world. When he was done looking at himself, Yao stepped out of the bathroom, meeting up with Ivan and kissing his cheek gently.

"What was that for?" Ivan asked, shocked.

"I love you," Yao said, kissing him again. "And I fall in love with you more every day. . Thank you for being my boyfriend." Ivan sighed at his small speech, wrapping his arms around Yao's waist and holding him for a while. "Mm.."

Ivan rested his head on Yao's shoulder, moving to speak in his ear. "Would you like to go back to bed?"

"And sleep?" Yao asked softly.

"Nyet*"

"ShÃ¬"   
Ivan smirked and grabbed the other, pulling him into a breath taking kiss.   
~*~  
Aww.. Don't you just think Ivan and Yao are adorable? I love them. Hope you enjoyed~   
Translations: Nyet: No (Russian)


	5. Pained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath sucks

They were late for school, but Ivan didn't care. He never made it to school on time, and poor Yao was tired. Red marks littered his neck, and went even lower but thanks to Ivan, he had that covered with a beige scarf that fell to his middle back. Yao had put some cover up on the bigger marks that looked like bruises. Those covered his beautiful face. But the only thing the two couldn't fix was the pain in Yao's upper thigh and bum. It really hurt to walk, and he wished Ivan had gone a bit lighter but when you are really into it it's not something to think about.

"Come on, Jao." Ivan took his boyfriend by the arm, helping the male to his locker. "What is your combination?" He went to put it in, but Yao pushed his hand away lazily, moving foreword to put it in his self. Ivan chuckled, taking the males bag and placing it in his locker for him. Somehow the teachers made it to where the short kids had top lockers and the tall ones had bottom lockers. Or at least it seemed like it. Ivan was almost over six foot and he had a bottom locker, while Yao could barely reach his. "Do you think you'll need any help throughout the day?"

Yao thought for a while, turning to face Ivan. He saw the clock just above his head and sighed, realizing they had ten minutes before first period ended. "I won't be able to run in Gym. . " He began, still in slight thought.

The Russian nodded, also thinking. He wasn't one for forging signatures or making fake notes. In Gym, if you didn't have your clothes you still had to participate, but you didn't have to run. While everyone was running, you were doing push ups, sit ups, pull ups, high knees, line jumping and so on.. He didn't want Yao to have to go through that trouble, and he did have his clothing anyways. "You think they will let you sit out?"

"Not without a note," Yao said. He came closer to his boyfriend, pressing his face against his large shoulder. "I could just exercise.."

"No!" Ivan immediately interjected. "You will be in pain, and I do not want that. Yao, you complain a lot."

The Chinese was highly offended, but he looked down to the floor. "Skip?"

Ivan stared at the other. It wasn't a bad idea really, but his parents would kill him if they found out. Even if it was just Gym. The teachers have his mom on speed dial. "School or just Gym?"

At the idea, Yao looked up hopefully. "School?"

". . How about we go to second through fifth period, and then leave at lunch so you can relax. I will get you caught up on notes and make sure to copy the homework for you to do. I'll make sure you get you back at your house on time.."

Yao shook his head, clutching his books tighter. "Mom will find out. And if not her then dad. Dad is a very scary person when it comes to me skipping. Anything for that matter." He looked at the clock. The bell would ring soon.

"Say you were sick. Your mom would understand, right?" Yao thought about that and nodded, already starting to put his books away.

"You will stay home with me." It wasn't a question. Ivan was being forced to stay with the other while he 'recovered'.   
~.~  
"Where is Wang?" Alfred called in the middle of class, gaining moans and groans from the fellow students who were taking tests.

The teacher came down Alfred's aisle, glaring at him for a moment. Alfred looked up, smiling brightly at his teacher. "What? I am just concerned for my friend! He is never late you know.." The teacher sighed once more, turning around and heading back to his desk..

Kiku leaned closer to the American, a smirk planted on his face. "He is at Ivan's house. He was there last night.."

"So he skipped?"

"Ivan's father wasn't home,"

Alfred became a dark shade of red.   
~*~  
"Yao. . . Get up. It's time we get you home," Ivan spoke softly as he pushed Yao slightly. "Your parents will worry."

Yao groaned, turning a little and opening his eyes. "Let them. . I'm tired." Ivan chuckled, but shook his head. He lifted the other in his arms and held him close as he made his way out the door and too the car.   
~*~  
"How was school?" As soon as the door to the large home closed, Ivan could hear the gruff voice of his father. The question was simple and self explanatory, but Ivan couldn't answer, and he knew his father knew the answer. "Ivan," He began.

Ivan slowly walked over to his dad, who sat cross legged on the couch with an open crossword puzzle on his lap, as if nothing was wrong. "It was fine. No homework today," Ivan began. He knew he was lying, but what else could he say? His father already knew the answer, so he might as well try. "My math teacher got mad because no one was listening. Theater went okay. We had a test. . ." The young Russian spoke bluntly as if this happens all the time.

His father was not amused. "Ivan, where were you?" His voice stayed stern as he looked his son up and down. "I know you are lying." Suddenly, a phone was shone, and Ivan's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered. "I got a text and a call, Ivan. Now don't lie to me because I know the answer. Where were you?"

With a sigh, Ivan sat down across from his dad, placing his hands in his pockets. "Yao was sick, so I took him home."

"And why was Yao over here?"

Ivan's face was unchanging. "He spent the night, dad."

His father boiled over. "Ivan Braginski," He wasn't necessarily shouting, but his voice was louder than normal. "Why in the living H*** was Yao over my house. . . 'spending the night'"

Ivan stood, heading over to the door. He was fed up with what his father had to say, and he already knew what he was about to say. It wasn't the fact that Ivan was homosexual, but that he was having sex at a young age. He frowned at the thought. What was the problem? Everyone his age does it.. and some are even younger. At least he waited. . .

"Where are you going?" It was silent. "Why can't you just follow my rules?"

"Why do you hate Yao so much? It's not just because I had sex with him that you are angry, dad! You always had a grudge for Yao! Why! What did he do?" Ivan waited for a response that didn't come. He huffed and turned to the door. "I'm checking on Yao. Last time I saw him he was in pain. . Dobry Deen, Father."  
"Where are you going? Get your ass back in here now!" However, he watched as his son left, not chasing after him.

The door slammed shut, and Ivan's father groaned, turning to a wall and slamming an open palm on it.   
~.~  
"Are you okay?" Yao's mother and father were standing on the edge of his bed, looking worried. His father more so than his mom. "How is your stomach feeling?"

Yao looked over at his mom, groaning. "I'm okay mom.. I just need to rest. It was just this morning, okay?"

She nodded, but didn't feel better when she left the bedroom. His father kissed his forehead and then left the room with one more line to say. "It'll be okay."

"I know, dad." Yao said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Rochu:Hold Me Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember, sorry!

Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance  
Rochu: Hold me  
Day one~

Ivan dropped by Yao's house in ten minutes flat. He was welcomed inside, but not without a warning from his lover's father. "If you hurt my son. . So help me you won't be able to walk ever again!" 

The Russian only smiled, brushing past Yao's father and heading to Yao's bedroom, where he found the male sleeping soundly, cuddled up to his body pillow. "JaoJao.." Ivan placed the decorated box that was safely under his arm on the night stand, and then maneuvered around the messy room to get to Yao's side of the bed. He placed a hand on his sweaty forehead. "Wake up for me, please." 

His thick, Russian accent filled the Asians ears, causing him to stir in his sleep, but not wake up. "Mm.." Ivan pushed on Yao's shoulder this time, leaning down so his lips touched his ear. "Ah.." Yao's nose twitched, and his lips parted, but he still did not wake up. "Vanya.." 

"Da, it's me," Said Ivan as he pressed a soft kiss to his beautiful boyfriends cheek. "Now wake up."

There was a groan, and then rusting of the sheets, and then Yao's amber eyes opened blearily. "W-what the hell, aru? I was sleeping.." He rubbed his eyes until the room came into focus. He then looked to the tall male now beginning to stand up straight. ".. Why are you here, aru?" 

Ivan frowned. "Yao did not want my visit?" He looked genuinely hurt, but he wasn't all that upset because he knew his YaoYao was asleep still. "How sad.. And to think I came all this way just for you.." 

Yao sighed, sitting up some and reaching for the Europeans arm, in which Ivan complied and leaned closer. The Chinese smirked, pulling Ivan into his bed with him, climbing on top of his lap. "No, I appreciated it." His voice was husky as he spoke, causing Ivan to shiver and blush. Yao pecked his forehead softly. 

"That's nice," Ivan stuttered, absentmindedly grasping his boyfriends waist. He wasn't used to Yao being so.. Dominant. "I love you, Yao." 

Yao smiled, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder. "I love you more.." Ivan returned the smile, tightening his grip on the Chinese only slightly. His eyes closed in contentment as he hugged his boyfriend close. "You're not scary~ You're just a big, fluffy bear!" He giggled as he pressed light kisses to the males neck, and in return getting soft moans. 

"J-Jao.." Ivan bit his lip, placing a hand on the others chest. "I-I think we should be careful." 

Yao frowned, pulling back a little. "I wasn't trying to do anything.." He was slightly hurt by the others response. "I was only kissing you.."

Ivan nodded, rubbing Yao's back. "I know.. I know. Should we go to the doctors now?"

"How do we get past my parents?" 

"Easy,"

~*~  
"Mr. And Mrs. Wang~! I am taking your son to my sunflower garden~!" Ivan sang, holding Yao bridal style as he walked to the door. Yao giggled, pressing his face against Ivan's neck. "Be back in two hours~!"

"Shì, okay!" 

~*~  
"You're okay," The doctor said, putting her clipboard down. Yao hopped off the bench, nodding. He was relieved there was nothing wrong with him. "Just make sure you are more careful, okay?" 

Yao nodded once more, heading out the room towards Ivan. He wrapped his arms around Ivan tightly, holding him gently. Ivan smiled, holding Yao close. "I'll be more careful," Ivan promised. The nurse nodded and moved on to her next patient. 

"Thank you for taking me.." Ivan nodded, leading Yao out of the building. "Do you really have a sunflower garden?" 

"Da, I do." Ivan held around Yao's waist. "I'll take you there. It's very pretty."

Yao stopped walking, placing his hands on Ivan's chest and kissing him softly. "I love you so so much.." Ivan giggled, lifting Yao and carrying him to the garden.


	7. Rochu: Hold me (Day Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao's been having contractions and strange cravings including mustard, penuut butter, pickles, and a spoon. Yao thinks it's an STD, and blaims it all on Yao.  
> Ivan isn't sure what it is, but he knowss it's not an STD.
> 
> Are they both right?

Two weeks later, Yao sat on his bed, reading The Lorax to Young Soo. He was a very smart kid and not at all autistic, but for quite some time The Lorax had been the "Target Story". When he couldn't sleep, he'd have Yao or Kiku read it to him and fall asleep. However, don't make the mistake of stopping. Just because Young Soo was asleep, didn't mean he couldn't hear. 

"A grandfather snail, a nail. ." Yao continued. He looked over. Young Soo was studying the pictures intently, but he was close to sleep. "What's on your mind?" Yao asked. 

"That snail is really old," Young Soo offered. Yao laughed softly, nodding. "Do you think mommy likes us?"

Yao set the open book on his lap. "What do you mean?" He asked. This conversation was going downhill very quickly. "She loves you, Kiku, and me. . She's just tougher. That's how us Asian's have to be," Yao joked. 

Young Soo looked up at his brother. He wasn't laughing. "What about daddy?" It was just another name, but it was enough to silence Yao. "Yao. .?"

Said Asian sighed. "Maybe you should have Kiku read the rest to you," Yao said, looking to the brown painted door. "okay?" 

Young Soo frowned. "Does it still hurt?" He put his small hands on his brothers shoulder blades. "Your back?" 

The eldest sighed, averting his gaze back to the curious Korean. "Shi, but you know what. . it will make me stronger."

"Daddy hitting you again?"

"Meiyou," Yao sighed. 

"I'm confused."

The taller Asian nodded. "Shi, I understand. Go get Kiku to read this to you."

Young Soo frowned, but nodded. "Yes, Yao." He stood and jumped off the bed. 

"Wo ai ni," Yao called. 

Young Soo opened the door and walked out. "You too!" He said softly. 

When the Korean was gone, Yao pulled out his laptop. He clicked on the blue icon, sighing as the screen booted up. He clicked on ivan's name. It had changed to "Yi-wan". "Hmm.." Yao hummed quietly, moving on his stomach. He pressed down on the mouse pad, beginning to type. 

Me: I'm feeling a little. . hmm. . angry. I think Young Soo didn't realize the subject he brought up

About three minutes later, a response came up.   
Ivan: What did he say?

Me: My dad. . 

Ivan: What about him?

A pause. 

Me: He asked if he liked us. 

Ivan: oh. .

Me: Ivan. . I feel upset for some reason, and just two hours ago I threw up. I miss you..

Ivan: I miss you too Jao.

Me: Come over. I'll open my window. 

Ivan: Da.

Yao closed his laptop after sending a heart. He stood and opened the window, but didn't get it five inches before leaning foreword and belching out the window. He hoped Ivan wouldn't step in it. .or see it. 

Not too long after, there came a crunching of leaves and twigs. Yao looked out the window and smiled lightly. He had just finished throwing out his toothbrush from brushing his teeth. "Climb the bigger rocks," Yao said. He pointed to the little bricks that stuck out, watching Ivan with a careful eye. The climb wasn't too far. Just a four foot climb. "Careful, aru."

Ivan placed a hand on the highest stone he could reach. He then lifted one foot, pushing himself upwards. In just one swift effort, Ivan was hanging on the window. "Don't worry, Jao. I'm taller than 5ft." He pulled himself in the large room, grabbing Yao's hands. "How you feeling?"

"Horrible. I threw up twenty minutes ago," Yao said softly. He leaned into Ivan's massive chest. "What's wrong with me?" He asked mournfully. 

Ivan frowned at Yao's emotions. "Maybe you're sick?" He suggested, looking at the others pale face. "You're beautiful," Ivan offered, trying to make the other feel better.

Yao sighed. "I blame you," He huffed. "Because you didn't use protection! And now I have some disease from your–" 

"You know, Yao!" Ivan growled. "You asked for it, slut!" He regretted it when he said it. Yao's expression faltered. He frowned at the other, pulling away from his hold. "Yao, I–

"You should leave," Yao said quietly. 

Ivan reached for the other, but he pulled away. "Yao. ." He grabbed at the other, successfully pulling him against his chest. "I'm sorry. . It's just. You're so emotional."  
Yao frowned, hugging the Russian tight. "Ivan. . ." He sniffled. "It hurts," He frowned. 

"What hurts?" Ivan asked, kissing Yao's forehead. 

Yao looked down to his stomach, placing his hands on the side of it. "Right here. . ." He pushed down, causing a sharp pain to fill Yao. "Ah. . ." 

The Russian pressed his lips against Yao's. "You can rest. ." He said softly. "I'll lie with you." 

Yao pulled from the others touch, lying onto the soft bed. "Please. . ." He said softly. Ivan nodded and crawled into the bed next to the other. "Thank you." Ivan pulled Yao against his chest. He rested his chin upon Yao's head, breathing evenly. "Hm. . I love you, aru."

Ivan blushed, smiling some. "W-wo ai ni. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Wang Yao! Open this damn door right now!" The Asian jolted awake, his heart pounding against his chest harshly. 

The shout was enough to wake the sleeping Russian. "Jao. . ." He groaned. "Be quiet."

Yao sighed, sitting up. "Ah, Ivan." He frowned. "Shut him up. I'm trying to sleep!"

The Russian looked over. "What?"

Yao looked at the door. It finally registered what was going on, and the Chinese jumped out of the bed. "Yi-wan, please. . . You have to leave." Ivan didn't really understand, but nodded. He stood and left without another note. 

"Wang Yao!" Came the booming voice of Yao's father. 

Yao rushed to the door, opening it swiftly. "Sorry, dad. I haven't been feeling well lately." 

His father nodded. "Is someone in there with you? Why was your door locked?" 

"No, and why do you care? I need privacy," Yao said, shifting uncomfortably. "What do you want?"

"Was. . . he in there?" 

Yao sighed. "No dad."

"Yao, do not–" 

Yao couldn't hold it in. He rushed to the toilet and threw up. His hands shook as he held the bowl, clear liquid filling into the porcelain throne. "Daddy. . ." The Asian moaned. He looked up to his father, water droplets falling from his eyelashes. "I don't feel good."

His father frowned and flushed the toilet for the other. "It's okay. I'll get your mother, alright?"

"I want Ivan!" Yao whined. He pushed on his dad's legs, trying to get him to move. "Go get Ivan!" 

"Yao, you know how I feel about him being in the same room. . .you're sixteen."

The Chinese sniffled, taking toilet paper and wiping his mouth. "Okay. . . get mom."

"Okay." The Korean then left, going to get his sons mom.

When he was gone, Y ao went to the window. He didn't see Ivan, so he pulled out his laptop. He had an unread message from Ivan. 

Ivan: <3 

Yao began to type, hoping Ivan wasn't asleep. Just two minutes later there was a response. 

Yao: Come pick me up. I want to go to the store to get a toothbrush and my stomach really hurts.

Ivan: Da, I'm only five minutes away.

Yao: 5 minutes? I'll meet you halfway.

Before he could read Ivan's response, Yao closed his laptop, went over to his door and locked it. He then quickly grabbed a small suitcase, filling it with two shirts, sweat pants and jeans. He also packed his laptop and panda. Then, Yao jumped out the window. There was a knock on Yao's door, and quickly the Asian ran. He made it past all windows, but kept running until the house wasn't in sight. Once far enough, he began walking. 

Ivan was in sight, about two minutes away. He picked up pace, running to the wheezing male. He lifted Yao in his arms, sighing. "You running away?"

"For two days. . . just the weekend."

"Well, your parents will look to my house. Come on, we'll go to the garden. No one knows of it," He said.

Yao frowned. "I'm not sleeping on the grass. ." He whined. 

Ivan chuckled. "Nyet, there is a greenhouse. I never showed you it. I put a mattress and mini fridge in it for days when I want to relax."

Yao nodded, pressing his head against the others chest. "Okay. . I'm tired." He fell asleep soon after. 

The larger male noticed, but he couldn't fall asleep yet. He had to keep walking. Ivan got them to the secret place and sat Yao down on the mattress, with his bag next to him on the ground. There was no blanket. Ivan wasn't used to hot weather, so he didn't need a blanket. 

Yao roused awake, his gorgeous honey eyes opening. Ivan felt as if he could screw him right there, but he couldn't when Yao was hurting. He bent down and kissed the others forehead. 

"You're awake," Ivan said. He brushed the others sweaty hair from his forehead, a look of pity on his features. "You look awful. ."

The Asian moved his creamy legs to the sided so he could sit up. He pulled his hair from it's trap, allowing his hair to fall down his neck and cascade over his shoulders. "My stomach feel tight, Ivan," He said with pain in his beautiful features. "Yi-wan. . come here," Yao said.

Ivan sat next to the other, smirking as he pulled the other on his lap. He wanted Yao to feel how hard he was. "Jao. . maybe you should relax." He kissed down his neck, lightly sucking on that spot that made the other gasp. 

"Ivan. . no, it hurts," The other whined. He didn't want to do this right now. "Please. . just. ." He took the others large hands, placing them on his stomach where it hurt. Just below the belly button. "Why does it hurt so much?" He asked. 

"You are putting a lot of pressure on it," Ivan said, pushing down lightly. He heard Yao gasp. "Not there?" He asked.

Yao nodded, pulling from the others grasp. "Okay. . I'm tired." He lie across the other mattress, placing his head upon his lovers lap. "Will you sleep with me?" He asked, blushing as he said it. 

"Da," The Russian agreed, lying down and pulling the other close to his chest. He stared out at the sun, realizing he hadn't yet put the shades down. Standing, Ivan flicked on the heat lamps, and clicked a button that drew the shades. "Why did you do that?" The tired Chinese asked. 

Ivan smiled at the other. "To keep this place less visible," He responded, lying against Yao's side. The smaller cuddled against his chest, and they both fell asleep. "Hmm. . ." Ivan began to snore five minutes later.

______________________Time Skip___________________

"Where's Yao?" Came Kiku's worried tone. He had realized something was up when his mother came barreling out the room, angry. She went straight to father. Kiku watched, frightened mostly for Yao. 

The Kid's mothers voice roared throughout the small home. "He went with that Russian!" She shouted. Just then, father came out. He was outraged. "We need to find him before he does something!" 

"That damn whore!" Cursed Yao's father. Kiku frowned. Yao was no whore!

_________________Time Skip_____________________

"Hm. ." Yao's stomach grumbled as he slept, making his eyes open slowly. He sat up and spotted the mini fridge. All Vodka. Of course, thought Yao. The Asian sighed and his stomach grumbled. But wait. . was that peanut butter. . and pickles? Quickly, Yao pulled a knife and fork from the little plastic cup and began his feast, dipping the pickles in the peanut butter.

Ivan woke up, then, hearing the crunch of the pickles. He smiled once his Amethyst eyes opened and focused on the Asian. "Jao. . . don't eat all my pickles." He said softly. 

Yao looked down into the jar. He frowned, looking to the other apologetically. "I'm sorry, aru. . . there are only three left."

"That's okay," Ivan said. "I'll get more. Would you like me to get you a toothbrush as well."

"I'll come," Yao said. He stood, grabbing the others hand. "You're missing some things."

Ivan chuckled, hugging the other. "Okay. . ." He kissed the other's forehead, then lifted him up. "Let's go, Mr. Hungry."

Yao blushed, pushing on the others chest. "Put me down, aru!" He shouted. "I can walk!"

Ivan shook his head. "Nyet. . You are my princess," He said softly. Yao blushed, struggling a little less. "Stop squirming, Jao."

The Asian's amber eyes caught Ivan's purple ones.His breath got caught in his throat. "O-okay." The Chinese said, relaxing. The other's eyes were hypnotic. "Yi-wan. ." He trailed. 

Ivan smiled, continuing his walk. "Da?"

"I love you. I don't want to go home." 

"I love you too," Ivan said softly. Yao smiled and pressed his face against the others chest. "What did you want from the store?"

"Pickles. . Ice cream." 

"But you don't like ice cream," Ivan frowned. 

Yao shook his head. "I never said I didn't. I said it was fattening." Ivan chuckled, and then nodded. "Chocolate, aru."

Ivan smiled brighter. "Anything else, fatty?"

"Some mustard," The Asian said. "And don't call me fat, aru."

"You said so yourself. Ice cream is fattening," Ivan countered. 

Yao gasped suddenly, clutching his stomach. "V-vanya!" He cried, biting his tongue. "Ah! H-hah!"

The Russian looked down to the bulge in his pants. He wondered if it was rubbing against his lovers bum. "Jao?" He asked, smirking. 

"My stomach!" He whined. "It. . it's hard!" He felt tears dripping down his cheeks. "It hurts!" 

Ivan became concerned, finding a bench on the side of the road, where a bus stop is. He sat Yao on the bench, lying him down while he felt his stomach. "It's contracting," He said to himself quietly. 

Yao heard. "What? Why?" He asked. 

"Too much tension?" He asked.

Yao began to breath heavier. "Ha. . Ivan. . Yi-wan!" A bus pulled up and the door swing open. "Who–"

"Where to?" The driver asked urgently. He saw the trouble.

"The hospital!" Ivan said, lifting Yao into his arms. He rushed onto the bus, and three kind ladies moved so they could sit. Ivan smiled slightly and sat down, placing the Asian across his lap. He felt hiss stomach. It was back to normal. "It'll be okay," He soothed. 

Yao was pushing on his stomach. "Ivan. . There's something wrong." He said quietly. "I- no one just throws up for two days, all day, eats pickles with peanut butter, and has stomach contractions then says, 'It's gonna be okay'!" 

The larger man shrugged. "I'm seventeen! How am I supposed to know?" He accusingly. 

"It's your fault!" Yao frowned deeply. "You. . you didn't use. ." 

Ivan placed his hand over the others mouth. "Yao," He said into the others ear. "We are in Las Angelus California. If you even mention we're. . you know. . . they won't help. You are my friend." He then pulled away. 

Yao pouted. "You're still at fault."

"Okay."

_________________Time Skip_______________

"Well then. . . I see no physical problems, but I am going to check your heartbeat, kay?"

Ivan nodded, sitting on a chair across from Yao. "Please. . . I'm worried about him."

The nurse nodded, taking her stethoscope and placing it against the smaller's chest. She moved it to his neck, just under his chin, and then his back. Yao was told to lie on his back, and she lifted his shirt, placing the stethoscope on his stomach, moving it around. ". . Well, I can put you on the list. I'll go get the doctor, kay?"

Yao nodded, then sat up. He looked to Ivan, sighing. "I'm scared."

"I know, me too." He stood and held the other's frail hand. "I'm scared too."

The Chinese frowned, looking down. "Do you think it's an STD?" 

"Nyet, I do not." Ivan looked up at the posters on the walls. "These 'symptoms' are not correct."

". . What do you think it is?" 

Ivan's eyes caught on a poster of a pregnant lady. He paused for a long while before facing Yao. ". . Pregnancy," He said quietly. 

Yao held in a laugh. You're kidding. Ivan, that's impossible!"

Ivan sighed and shrugged. 'It says it on the board above your head. Contractions. . . morning sickness. . . glowing. . strange cravings." He trailed.

Yao's eyes widened . "No, they have diseases. . that have the same symptoms as pregnancy. . ."

Just then, the door opened. Ivan stepped up. "Check his stomach. . feel for a heartbeat. I also want an X-ray.''

The doctor nodded. "Nurse told me she heard a heartbeat. ." He trailed. "We'll change to the maternity room."

Yao frowned. "Do you think it's pregnancy?" 

The doctor nodded. "I do."

_________To be continued. . . _________________________  
I am so sorry this update took so long. I haven't been working on a lot of stories lately and I am sorry. But I am hoping to get the chapter after this up tomorrow. And the Chapter numbers may be wrong, lol. I tried to fix them. . .   
Stay tuned!


	8. Rochu: Baby kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao and Ivan decide to go to the hospital. . .

"What am I going to do, aru?" Yao asked, his tears seeming to never end. "M-mom. . . you–"

"You made the decision to have sex, and you got pregnant. So you will not have the decision to stay," Yao's father spat. "We have found a nice condo for you, but we only paid the first month."

Yao placed his hands on his stomach, feeling sick. "But. . . I'm sixteen. ." He countered.

Yao's mom hugged her son. "I love you, Yao," She said. "But you made a bad decision and so you must take care of it on your own." 

The Asian boy went silent. His parents were leaving him. He had to pay for his own home. . he was sixteen. pregnant, and confused. He didn't even know if he wanted to stay with Ivan. "Son, I warned you."

The door opened just as Yao's mother pulled out a stack of crumpled papers from her pocket. "Job listings and their numbers," His father said. "Those are some good ones."

Ivan appeared over Yao's peony scented shoulder, looking at the listings as they were handed to his love. Yao read faster, so he didn't even see the whole page before Yao went to move it. He frowned. "They all say the same thing, da? Medical assistant." Ivan took the paper Yao just disregarded and read it. "Hey, this one's good," Ivan said. He pointed to the little scribbling. "They need employees for this one, and they offer 11/week."

Yao looked at the job title. "I'm not working there."

"Why not?"

"Because. . . That's a factory for packing things in boxes. A factory is the number one reason. Law states in this state that children under 18 may not work in factories or other harmful areas. We can't even work as a bagger if there was any type of chemical usage involved. So that brings me to the point that we aren't old enough." Yao placed the papers on the table. "I'm going to my room to pack my things. . Ivan's coming with me, and I'll show you I can lead a better life to my child than you!"

"We set up cameras," Father said. 

Yao's face brightened crimson. "What?" He nearly shouted. "Why?"

"So we can see just how good of parents you two really are," Father explained. Mother smiled. She left the room to go make dinner, and father picked up one of the newspaper to read the news of the day. 

Yao growled, grabbing Ivan's hand and storming up the steps. "I'll show you!" He shouted. "Come on, Vanya. We are going to pack and be better parents than mine!" 

Ivan just smiled, following the other up the steps. He walked throughout Yao's room, grabbing clothes and throwing them on the bed. "Everything?" He asked.

"Shi, everything, aru." Yao walked over and sorted through the robes. "Not this." He threw the green and yellow changshan on the ground, scoffing. "It's my mom's. . . well, she gave it to me." He blushed. "A man's robe, aru."

The Russian nodded. "Of course." He went over to the drawers and grabbed the rest of the clothes. Ivan placed them on the bed while Yao pulled out two large suitcases. 

"I saw the house," Ivan said in attempt to start a conversation. "It's unfurnished." Ivan said dully. "But it's really pretty. The kitchen is very expansive. It has a master bedroom with a walk in closet and bathroom in it, and then there's a nursery just next to the bedroom. A bathroom is just down the hall from the nursery. Yao it's very pretty!" He smiled at Yao. "I was thinking about sunflowers for the nursery walls."

"What if it's a boy, aru?" Yao asked, packing shirts and pants in one suitcase. He had to roll eveything up so they fit. However, he did not role up his robes. They were of the finest silks that he got as a gift in China on his fourteenth birthday. He kept those folded neatly and on top. "Isn't that too girly?" He asked. "I was thinking more like panda's. They are unisex."

"So are sunflowers! I am offended," Ivan said. "I love sunflowers. . ." He trailed. "We can make the crib pandas." Yao was already shaking his head. "Why can't we do sunflowers?"

Yao smiled up at Ivan. "I'm the one carrying the baby." Ivan stopped there, sighing. "How about we do pandas holding sunflowers, aru?" Yao suggested, folding the last robe. He closed up that suitcase and began to put his laptop and charger's in the other suitcase. "Hmm?"

Ivan smiled. "That sounds great!" He agreed. "It's beautiful. . . just like you." He stopped what he was doing to pull the Asian against his chest. He ran his fingers through the other's silky, black strands that he loved so dearly. Yao looked into Ivan's amethyst eyes, smiling softly. He truly loved this man. After a bit, he continued to work on the other suitcase. "Babe, can you go down and get the gallon ziplock bags from the kitchen?" He asked. 

Ivan left, heading down the steps. His hair lightly brushed against the ceiling from it only being six feet tall inside the home. Well. . . the family was relatively small. Yao also was just a few feet from touching the ceiling, but he was still much shorter than Ivan, who was taller than everyone he knew. He smiled to himself.

Upstairs, Yao took all his bathroom items and placed them on his bed. "Aiyah!" He felt a pulling on his stomach and decided to sit down. He placed his hands on his stomach and pushed down. "Y-yi-wan!" He groaned. "Come up here!" He half shouted.

Ivan rushed up with one bag in his hands. He dropped them though, seeing Yao pained. "Jao!" He rushed over, moving Yao's hands so he could push down. "But it's too early."

The Asian bit his lip. "A-ah. . it's not. . the baby. . it hurts."

Ivan sighed, sitting next to the other. "Would you like me to rub it?" He asked softly. Yao nodded, lying on his back. "It'll be okay," Ivan soothed. 

"M-meiyou," Yao groaned. He leaned into the others chest as Ivan rubbed his stomach soothingly. 

"It will," The other reassured. "I promise."

__________________Time Skip__________________

"We need to see how far apart they are," Ivan said as he walked through the maternity section of the library. He and Yao took a sick day from school so they could set up in the house some and get some books on pregnancy, but they'd return during fifth period. "Yao, you could help." The Russian looked over, seeing Yao. He came up to hm and smiled. "What are you looking at?"

"This book. . It's a nursery rhyme." He flipped to the front page. A mother was shown cradling a crying baby. The time on the digital clock said 11:30. "The mother makes it look so easy."

Ivan looked at the pages. "Hush little baby don't say a word. . ." He pondered on it for a while. "Never heard of it. Can we go back to looking for what we came for?"

Yao sighed, but nodded. "Can we get this book for the baby?"

"Nyet. . . We'll come back later." He said, then picked up a book titled Cravings and Hormones, the big two. The Russian flipped to a middle page, the greasy texture feeling weird on the pads of his thumb. "A female will crave all kinds of things when pregnant. She may want ice cream on her spaghetti, or perhaps even pickles with mustard. This is all normal because blah blah blah. . ." Ivan trailed off. He smirked and looked over to Yao. "Pickles. . check!" He teased. 

Yao slapped the other across the cheek. "Ass!" He exclaimed.

"Hormones. . check!" Ivan giggled then ran down the aisle. He stopped when seeing a book titled Totally Preggers. "Hmm. . . Jao? I think we found what we need."

Yao ran up behind the other, his honey orbs searching the book. "Way to be blunt." Ivan chuckled and turned to face the other. "Well then. When do we look for nursery items?" Yao asked, wrapping his arms tightly around Ivan's waist from behind. 

Ivan shrugged, holding the hands that only reached to his sides. "A little before you start showing maybe. That should be in about one month."

Yao nodded and pressed his face into Ivan's back. "I'm scared. What if it doesn't work out?" He asked, thinking of all the worse case scenarios. "What if it dies?" He asked, gasping as he had scared himself. 

The Russian pulled Yao away and turned him so they were face to face. He then pulled his lover gently against his strong, broad chest as he rubbed his back soothingly. He kissed Yao's forehead a few times. "Jao. . everything will be okay," He said softly, holding the other closer. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Promise?"

"I promise?"

"Why was that a question?" Yao asked. 

Ivan shrugged. "I don't know, but it will be okay, because you know what: I'm here." He kissed the others lips softly, smiling at him. "We should go. It's almost 11:00."

Yao nodded and took Ivan's hand, walking over to the register with him. "That'll be 26.84," Said the male behind the counter. He winked at Yao, taking in his features, and then felt his heart drop when he noticed him holding Ivan's hand. "Do you have any coupons?" He asked, eyeballing Yao anyway. They had to be friends. He saw no ring.

Ivan pulled his and Yao's hands a little higher so the male saw more clearly how their fingers intertwined. "Kiss me," He whispered to Yao. Without hesitation, Yao stood on his tip toes and pressed his warm lips against the Russian's cold ones. Ivan pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Yao's tiny waist. The male looked deep into Yao's eyes when they parted, whispering a soft "Ya tebya lyublyu," in his ear, casting shivers down Yao's spine. 

"I love you too," Yao said, leaning more into Ivan's chest. 

The male behind the counter groaned, bagging the items. He noticed the title on one of the books. "Totally Preggers?" He questionedd.

'That's none of your business." Yao blushed, and snatched the bag from the others hands. "Come on Yi-wan. . we need to get back to school." Ivan nodded and they walked out together. The cashier nearly choked on the air. 

___________________Time Skip__________________

"Vanya? What am I going to do if I get sick in the middle of class?" He cried. "I mean. You aren't in all my classes."

Ivan nodded and walked to his locker. "Da, so I want you to text me. . If we're in class and you feel a contraction, or sick, text me "Panda", and if your water breaks, text. "Baby"."

Yao nodded, opening his own. "But how will I know if my water breaks?"

"Trust me," Ivan said. "You'll know." He kissed Yao softly, smiling. "I love you."

"You too, Yi-wan," Yao said gently, then headed to class. Ivan watched, smiling before heading to class himself. 

__________________Time Skip__________________

Ivan waited for Yao to exit the Gym, carrying his book bag and the other pregnancy book. Cravings and Hormones. The Big Two. He flipped through it, beginning to read. 

Yao then came running out the Gym doors, sweating and tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm fat!" He cried. 

Ivan frowned, putting the book away and looking up. "Jao? Come here," He said, motioning for the other to come closer. Yao threw himself into Ivan's arms. "What is thee problem?"

"I'm fat, aru!" Yao exclaimed dramatically. "A-and I got cramps while running, aru!" He pressed his face against Ivan's stomach. "I thought you said it would be a month."

Ivan sighed. "What do you mean?" 

"I'm fat. . I'm showing," Yao whined. "I'm ugly!"

"Nyet, you are beautiful. ." Ivan kissed the Asian's full lips softly. He let it linger for a while, forcing the others lips open for entrance. Yao moaned quietly, sucking on Ivan's tongue. 'If you weren't. . You wouldn't be pregnant."

Yao sighed when he pulled away. ". . I want to go home."

Ivan nodded. "Alright. I have the bags right here. ." He lifted the bags, taking Yao's hand with his other free hand. "We can go." 

"Do we have to walk?"

"Da, but I will stop by a car rental place. It's just down the street, okay?"

Yao nodded. "Sounds good. You can drive?" 

"Da," Ivan said. 

__________________Time Skip__________________

"This one is very cheap sir. 90 dollars a month. Is that fine?" Ivan looked to Yao, who was checking out the small minivan. He looked to Ivan and nodded. "Perfect," The salesmen said, smiling. "I'll go get the papers."

Ivan nodded, while the male was gone, he held Yao against his body. "It'll be okay. We'll rent this car, get a job, and start working on the house. It'll be just fine." 

Yao looked up at him, staring. "Hmm. . You make it sound happy and fun."

Ivan chuckled. "Da, it will be." 

The salesmen came out then, holding a packet. "You can sign this now and read the rest later. Give us a call if there are problems. Deadline for those papers is in four days."

Yao smiled at the other. "That's great. Do we need the keys?" He wasn't necessarily asking it as a question. He was more of saying, 'Hey, we need the keys."

Ivan stood closer to Yao, staring at the salesman who was fishing through his pockets for the keys. He pulled a pair of silver dangling keys, smiling. Yao watched, unamused. He waited until a key with a chain was placed in the palm of his hand. He smiled and rushed to get in, the passenger seat.

Ivan placed the bags in the back seat, then went to the drivers seat. "Spasiba," He said, placed the key in the ignition, and then drove off. Yao rested his head against the window, feeling extremely tired. "Goodnight love. Sweet dreams," Ivan hummed, checking out the radio. He found a sweet love song and turned the volume down so it played softly.

"Hmm. . ." Yao hummed softly, moving his head to get comfortable. "Goodnight. ." He said softly. 

The Russian drove well into the night, smiling at Yao occasionally. "Jao. . ." He said softly. "We're here."

__________________________________

I hope these were long enough!   
I'll update soon


	9. Rochu: House Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House Cleaning? Yao gets a sudden realization of what's actually going on. Will it tur out like he planned?

The whole home was in fact empty just as Ivan had said. The bathrooms had a working toilet, sink and shower just like all other unfurnished homes, and at least they were nice. "I hate my mom," The Asian said, looking around the home. "What were those listings, aru? She'll be proven wrong. We can handle this ourselves."

Ivan smiled lightly, placing the bags in the master bedroom. "Father said he'd help with the first two months. Not counting this one." He sighed and came back out to see Yao, whom was searching his pockets for the newspapers. "You left them at the house," Ivan said. "We have to have jobs though," He added to his first thought. "You could pass as twenty."

Yao slapped Ivan hard across the cheek. "I can not–"

"Hehe," Ivan laughed, leaning foreword and grabbing his stomach. Tears rolled down his cheeks from how hard he laughed.

"I can not believe you," Yao hissed, ignoring Ivan's thought from earlier about him leaving the newspapers at home. He went to the bedroom to check the bags. He frowned when he didn't find them, and instead pulled out his black Apple. He booted it up and opened Safari. Ivan entered the room with a guilty look on his features. "Go away," Yao hissed.

 

Ivan ignored the other, instead snaking his arms around Yao's waist. He held him against his chest, pressing his lips against the back of the others neck softly. "I'm sorry. ."

Yao scoffed, typing into the search engine something about Child Labor Laws in La California. "Whatever."

Yao got a bunch of links, so he narrowed down the search by lessening the words some. 

16 year old immigrants job listings in La California.

A few links went away, but one stayed. "Laws for La California young workers." Yao looked to Ivan, jerking foreword slightly. "I'm sorry," The Russian repeated. He rested his chin upon Yao's head, looking at the wall. "Did you find anything?"

"Maybe. These are the child labor laws. . I'm just worried about us. . I wasn't born in America." He looked up at Ivan, sighing. "Do you think we can do this?"

Ivan shrugged. "Nyet, I do not," He said softly. "But I'm sure the laws don't change." He read over Yao's shoulder, looking at the labor laws. "Hmm. . here. It says immigrants -legal- can get any job they want."

Yao looked at the webpage and smiled. "Yay. . I don't want to be a doctor like my mom wants me to be," He shut the laptop and yawned. "What do you want to do?" He faced the other fully. 

"That factory job seemed good, and payed well, but you said we were too young to work there," Ivan stated lightly. 

The look on Yao's face assured he was right. "Shi, aru. We are not old enough."

Ivan thought harder, his grip on Yao protective and loving. He looked down into the honey eyes and got lost. "I don't know, Jao."

Yao shook his head. "How about we work in the neighborhood? Like baby-sitting or dog walking or something like that, aru." He shrugged and pressed his face into Ivan's chest. "That way we can make money without having to worry about any of this licensing."

Ivan seemed to be thinking over it. He rested his chin on Yao's head. "How much an hour?"

Ivan's breath running down Yao's neck sent shivers through his spine. He bit his lip some, gathering the words he wanted to say before speaking. "It depends, aru. How may kids or dogs? And what type of dog do you want to walk. . the size?" Ivan grabbed Yao's laptop, typed in the password and opened Pages. He chose a blank format and began typing. "What are you doing?" Yao asked.

"Well, I am making advertisement papers so we can post them around the neighborhood," Ivan stated, continuing to type. "What do you think?"

Yao looked at the headline, leaning back against ivan's chest. "So we are dog walking?" He asked, reading over their phone numbers and the description of what they are doing.

The Russian smiled, nodding. "I figured it would be easier since you are pregnant, and if we babysat, you might go into labor and then the child would be left alone. And I want to be with you when you are pregnant. Besides, I don't like kids."

The words stopped Yao dead in his speaking. He forgot what he was going to say, and the Asian looked down to Ivan's large hands. Ivan realized what he did, and let go of the keyboard, holding around Yao's slightly big waist. He furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing a sniffle. "W-why not?" The Asian forced out.

"Jao. . nyet, I–" He couldn't find words to say. That wasn't what he meant to say. He placed his hands on Yao's stomach, closing his eyes. Yao stayed silent. "I love you. . and I am glad that we are going to have this family. . ." He trailed, feeling really bad when the other didn't make a noise. "I–I just don't do well around kids. . but one of my own is very nice."

Yao fought the urge to break down and sob. He held onto Ivan's scarf tightly. "Was. . the baby a mistake?" He asked softly. 

Ivan shook his head, grabbing Yao's chin and lifting it up. "Nyet. . Yao I–" He sighed, leaning foreword some. "I love you." He then pressed his lips against Yao's soft ones. 

The other leaned into Ivan's chest, kissing back. "Hm. . I love you too." He sighed softly, resting his head on the other's chest. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. ." Ivan cooed. He rested his chin atop Yao's head. "How about we go back and get the bed?"

The Chinese smiled, closing his eyes. "Now?" He asked.

Ivan shook his head, tilting the others chin up. He pressed his lips to the soft, exposed flesh, making Yao whisper out a moan. "Nyet, not now."

__________________Time Skip__________________

"Aniki?" Young Soo walked up to his brother, clutching his shirt. "Don't go! I love you!"

Yao frowned, looking down to his younger brother. "I know. . . I love you too, Young but I have to go. Mom wants me too."

Young Soo frowned, rushing to find his mother. Ivan came up beside Yao. "Alright, let's get this bed moved." He continued up the steps, heading to Yao's room. 

He found the bed was already taken apart. "Jao, it's already taken apart." He turned to look at the male struggling to get up the steps. "Are you okay?" Ivan asked urgently. He rushed to help Yao, taking his hand and guiding him to the room. "More contractions?"

Yao nodded, falling into the Russian's chest. He breathed heavily, biting his lip. "It hurts!" He half-screamed. His eyes screwed shut, his breathing labored. "Ah! Make it stop!" His eyes welled up with tears, the pain unbearable. 

"I-it'll be okay," Ivan soothed quietly. He wasn't sure how to make the other feel better, but he didn't want Yao sad and in pain. "Shh. . . I'm here."

Yao's body shook, and once relaxed, he fell to the floor. "T-twenty minutes. ." He panted, his face red. 

Ivan crouched down, pulling the other in his lap. "What?" He asked, confused. 

"Twenty minutes apart. I don't think I'm so early babe."

"Twenty minutes?" Ivan confirmed. He hugged the other close. "Well. . that's pretty far."

"I'm close, Ivan," Yao said softly. His tears were falling. "One month."

Ivan frowned. "One month ago we had sex. Yes, I remember, but you still have eight to go."

"Ivan." Yao bit his lip. "Maybe because I'm not a female, it's different. I think, since I'm twenty minutes apart already, that I have only a month or two left." He pressed his face against Ivan's neck. "Let's just get this bed to the house. We'll put it together and then start unpacking. I guess I should take my dresser as well."

Ivan nodded. "There is a closet. It's easier to just hang the clothes up, though."

"Shi, but the baby needs one," Yao said through the others flesh. Ivan nodded, humming a response. "Alright, what about the T.V. should we take it?"

"Da, we should take everything today so we don't have to come back." He kissed the others temple. "Just the bed?" Yao nodded, taking the smaller pieces and carrying them to the van. Ivan came out later, holding a mattress above his head. Following him was Young Soo and Kiku, who held the poles. Yao turned and took one end of the long mattress, helping Ivan put it in the car. "I'm hungry," Yao said, looking to Ivan when they finished getting the bed pieces in the car. 

"Okay. We'll stop by China King or something," Ivan said, but Yao was shaking his head.

"Meiyou, I want McDonalds. . I want a Big Mac with lots of pickles." Yao's stomach growled after he said it. He climbed into the drivers seat, waiting for Ivan to get the dresser to put in the car then get in the drivers seat. 

After a while, the trunk shut, and Ivan appeared in the drivers seat. "Okay. So you wanted to go–" He looked over and saw Yao asleep. "Guess not."

Young Soo came up, pouting. "I don't want you to go."

"We have to. . . just don't get preg," Ivan joked. He started the engine and Yao stirred. "Oh, you're waking up?" He asked.

Yao's eyes opened, and he looked at Ivan blankly for a little while. "Hmm. . ." He said in response, closing his eyes again. "Nn."

Ivan chuckled, smiling at Yao before driving off towards the house. The lighting outside was dim, indicating it was around 9:00 pm. No wonder Yao was so tired. He'd put the bed together today. No matter what. The yellow house appeared in sight on the left side of the road, and Ivan smiled. "We're home, hon," He said softly. 

Yao didn't move. Not even when Ivan picked him up and carried him inside. He was placed gently on the floor while Ivan went out and brought the sheets, blankets and pillows in. He then brought the bed inside and started to put it together. The Russian got pissed half the time and punched the wall a few times. "Hm!"

Ivan looked over, frowning some. "Go back to sleep." He walked over to make sure the other was okay. "Are you okay?"

"S-shi." Yao sat up and looked to the bed that was put together. "Oh honey. . Thank you so much." He stood up and plopped down on the bed, sighing blissfully. The bed creaked. "Vanya. ." Yao trailed. 

"Ah. . . Loose screw?" Ivan sat down next to the other, the bed creaking once more. "No one will hear when we. ."

Yao curled against Ivan, trailing his fingers down the others arm. "I want to do it."

"Do what?" Ivan asked, facing Yao. 

"Vanya. . it's been a while," Yao said softly. He lifted the others shirt up and over his head. "And I want it so bad. . I need it."

Ivan bit his lip, running a hand through Yao's hair. "Will it hurt the baby?" He asked. "With it being so close and all." 

Yao rubbed his slightly fat tummy. "Meiyou. The book said it was healthy to have sex at the end of pregnancy."

The Russian didn't need more proof. He crawled over top his boyfriend and began to suck his neck. Yao moaned slightly, running his fingers down Ivan's stomach. He stopped at his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the limp member from the red boxers. "Hmm. . sexy," He moaned. 

Ivan groaned as he was stroked. Yao's finger went over the slit and pushed down slightly. He looked up to Ivan's half lidded, purple eyes. matching the look of lust. "Rough?" Ivan asked softly. 

"S-shi?" Yao moved his hand away from the slightly hard organ. "But start out gentle."

Ivan nodded, not wanting to hurt his little lover. "hmmm. . ." He pulled Yao's clothing off, pressing a light kiss to his stomach before capturing his lips while he pushed his thick head in the small, puckered hole. Yao moaned in the kiss, his hips twitching some. He began to kiss back, scratching down Ivan's bare back. "A-ah~!" A surge of pleasure ripped through Yao as Ivan pressed against his pleasure spot ever so softly. 

Upon hearing Yao's moans of pleasure, Ivan pulled out and slammed into the Asian, trying to hear more of the beautiful noises of pleasure. "Nn. . Jao! Ah! You feel so good~!" Ivan groaned, thrusting harder, his hips slamming against Yao's curvy ones. He connected his lips to Yao's shoulder, biting down harshly. 

"Gah~! Yes!" Yao nearly chanted, bucking his hips foreword. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan's back, yelling out as he spilled his seed. The bed creaked loudly all the while, banging against the wall. 

 

~Time Skip~ To following day

Yao lie in the bed, curled against Ivan tightly. He breathed slowly, his chest pressed against Ivan's sweaty one. There was a pillow in between the two's members so Ivan didn't decide on some midnight fun. 

The Asian sighed, turning his head slightly. He let out a whimper, clutching Ivan's bicep tightly. The tips of his fingers turned white from how hard he squeezed. "Ah! W-wake up!" Yao nearly shouted, shoving on Ivan's legs with his feet. "Wake up! Baby!" He shouted. "Baby!"

Ivan opened his eyes slowly then, waking from his deep slumber. The Russian took Yao's hands in his own, frowning at the tight squeeze. "Baby?" He questioned. 

"Shi! Shi baby!" Yao sat up, trying to get off the bed. Ivan got off, going over to help Yao. It took a while to get to the van because the Chinese's stomach seemed to have expanded through the night. He helped Yao in the passenger seat, then went to the drivers side and sped off to the hospital. 

 

~Time Skip~

"Breath when I tell you too, okay? Push when I say." The doctor was in position, a yellow blanket next to her. 

Yao was panicking. "P-push?" He shouted. "Where's it gonna come out of?" 

Ivan attempted to soothe the hormonal being, running his thumb over the back of the other's soft hand. "Shh. ."

"Just breath. ." The doctor said. "Breath and push!" Yao tried to push, but he was very scared. Where was it going to come out? "Come on. .push!"

"A-ah!" Tears pricked at the Asian's honey colored eyes, and he pushed once more, despite being told not too. 

The doctor panicked then, looking up slightly. "No, don't do that! I need you to hang on and push!"

Yao bit his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks. He gave a rough push, squeezing the hand offered to him. "Ah!" He shouted, breathing heavily when told he could breath. Ivan leaned down and kissed the other. "A-hm!"

Ivan had a hand in his lovers hair, kissing him softer. "Shh. . think of this as making love. . shh–"

Yao kissed back, still crying and pushing. Ivan snuck his tongue in Yao's mouth, gaining a moan. 

"Breath," The doctor said softly. Yao pulled from Ivan's lips to breath, taking a deep breath. 

Ivan smiled, looking over to the doctor. "What is it?" 

The female smiled, swaddling the baby in the yellow blanket. "It's a girl. . ." She said, handing the child and a bottle over to Ivan. 

Ivan smiled, cradling the baby in one arm and holding the bottle in the other. The baby cried for a long while before realizing the bottle was there and began sucking. The Russian father smiled sweetly, looking to Yao. "Does daddy want to hold her?"

Yao reached out, panting slightly. "S-shi," He said. Ivan handed the child over to Yao, who looked over the child's features. She had light blue eyes, like all babies did when first born, and the hair she did have was blonde. That would most likely change. "She's beautiful."

Ivan nodded. "I'm going to pack our things, alright? A change of clothes for tomorrow. The camera. ." He saw Yao trying to fall asleep.

"We need a car seat," Yao trailed off, falling asleep. The bottle fell from the babies mouth, catching the attention of the doctor. She quickly took the child from Yao and placed her in the incubator next to the bed Yao rested in. 

Ivan left when seeing his family was in good condition. He was happy. A new family–

The End~

___________________________________________________________

*Sequel coming soon!   
I'm going to take a break on this story and finish up my Russia X Reader on Wattpad and get some of the new story posted. 

I hope you enjoyed! 

*New post* The first chapter to Unbroken: Sequel to Rochu: Cuddle, has been finished.


	10. Author's Note (SEQUAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Okay, so there are two things that I have to say in this Author's Note: 

<3 Spelling Error's/Name Mistakes in Chapter 4 and possible other chapters

<3 Sequal!

Okay, so first thing is first. I just went back this morning and read over my story Rochu:Cuddle for the umpteenth time and noticed a lot of errors in grammer. I do apolpgize for the usage of "Young Joon" instead of "Young Soo." It is supposed to be Young Soo, it's just the fact that I was writing a book with a character names Young Joon, and the two names are so similar. Please forgive me!

Also,, Sha? Yeah, in case you didn't notice, that waa supposed to be Shi. Which means yes in Chinese. 

The reason why I made this authors note and not edited it was for one simple face. . . well more than one. At the end and begining of every paragraph when I go back to edit it likes to say that I didn't indent and forogt other things when doing a psragraph so it puts a damn

at the end and begining. As well as more codde and it takes me forever!!! to get them out, so I just thought I'd tell you all the mistakes. And finally. . . Sequal??? Yees, i am in fact making a sequal to Rochu:Cuddle So far I am titling it Rochu: Unbroken and if I am in a good mood I will write the summery down below as well as a little sneak peak. The sequal continues two years after Ivan and Yao had their baby (and I am still choosing a name, so any suggestions???). It's basically just them trying to make it by and take care of their one child while staing in their relationship so Yao can proove to his parents he is a better parant than they will ever be. If any of you have suggestions for what might happen, please place them in the comments below. What I mean when I say what might happen is like what is going on? For example: Someone may comment that they want Ivan and Yao to get in an argument over (such and such) and this is the result of the argument () Please do send in suggestions as I am stuck on the second Chapter


End file.
